Crisis Temporal
by mickyMe
Summary: UA Por un accidente en pleno combate, Mirai no Trunks termina perdido en otra línea temporal que puede llevarle a su presente beneficios... o la perdición. VxB Puede leerse como oneshot o seguir la secuela.
1. Mirai Trunks

_Hola! Qué tal? Qué advertencia preeliminar les podría dar...? Intenté hacerlo lo más corto posible ya que quería publicarlo en un oneshot y no en capítulos (para 3 mugrosos capítulos lo pongo todo en uno!) Espero que lo disfruten, es algo distinto... se me ocurrió una mañana y tuve que hacerlo xD Sino iba a seguirme fastidiando... probablemente sea mi último oneshot así que, disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p>PARTE 1:<p>

*** Sin Paz ***

-... Y así fue como derroté a Cell... mi tiempo ya se encuentra en paz y estamos reconstruyendo todo. Sólo vine porque me habías hecho prometer que te contaría novedades de mi época -comentó Trunks en la sala de la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados sobre un sofá apenas movió las cejas en señal de haber escuchado. Bulma miraba fascinada a su hijo mientras sostenía al pequeño bebé Trunks en sus manos.

-Maravilloso, sabía que lo lograrías -lo felicitó ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Me alegro mucho que no te haya lastimado, sería una lástima que arruine tu rostro, eres un muchacho muy guapo ¿Verdad que sí serás muy guapo? -preguntó ella aniñando la voz a su bebé, rápidamente volvió la vista al joven mientras que Vegeta se ponía de pie viendo finalizada su parte de interés sobre la charla. Trunks contempló a su padre marchándose con algo de nostalgia.- Y dime, hijo... además de eso, ¿a qué has venido?

Trunks se sorprendió alzando la vista hacia su madre mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Según me has contado, la batalla contra Cell fue hace muchos meses. ¿Por qué has venido ahora?

-Bien... -suspiró Trunks para darse impulso, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su madre en ninguna de las dos líneas temporales- Todo este tiempo hemos estado reconstruyendo todo lo que los androides destruyeron, ha sido un trabajo arduo y todavía falta... -dijo mirándola seriamente- Mi mamá, bueno... ella está mucho más feliz ahora, puedo notarlo, ha cambiado su humor, su aspecto, ahora dirige de nuevo la Corporación y está logrando posicionarse con éxito -explicó seriamente.

-¿Entonces...?- cuestionó Bulma para oírlo continuar.

-Aunque la veo feliz, no la veo tan feliz como a ti, mamá- el muchacho bajó la vista hacia el suelo- Te parecerá muy extraño lo que voy a pedirte pero... qusiera que me aconsejaras en algo.

-Dime lo que sea. Sobretodo si es por mí, lo haré con gusto- fingió sonriendo para entrar en confianza.

-Estos meses he intentando que mamá... creo que lo que necesita ella para estar completa es lo que tú tienes...

Ambos se observaron un segundo, Bulma frunció el ceño rápidamente.

-Trunks... si vas a pedirme a Vegeta prestado, olvídalo.- sus palabras se irguieron con autoridad en el silencio haciendo que el muchacho se ruborizara más.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no es eso. Pero está relacionado, dime, quiero ayudarla... ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitarías?

-... Bueno, jamás he estado sola así que obviamente por el camino de buscar pareja está bien... -admitió ella.

-El asunto es que mamá no presta atención a ningún hombre que se le acerque, está muy ocupada con la reconstrucción -explicó el muchacho manteniendo el sonrojo, su madre asintió.

-Dale tiempo, está muy dolida por todos los acontecimientos.

-No sé si sea eso... En fin, ¿crees que pueda hacer algo por ella?

-Ay, Trunks... Eres un buen hijo- se conmovió la mujer acariciando su rostro- Tu madre no debe querer más de ti. Descuida, el tiempo cura todas las heridas y permite que todo pase.

-Sólo tiempo... -murmuró él desahuciado, habría querido escuchar un consejo mejor de su madre. Trunks asintió como si estuviera conforme- Bien, esperaré entonces, quizás tengas razón y sea muy pronto. Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz como tú... -murmuró poniéndose de pie.- Ya tengo que irme, me necesitan en las obras -sugirió volviéndose a colocar la chaqueta.

Luego de las despedidas pertinentes y a sabiendas de que fuera muy poco probable regresar a verlos, Trunks volvió a subir decidido a su nave, colocó los comandos y se elevó en el cielo agitando su mano para despedirse de todos quizás por última vez. Se sonrió aliviado, el mundo al que volvería ahora estaba regido por la paz nuevamente y, tanto su tiempo y éste no distaban demasiado.

1

Un destello cegó su visión con una poderosa luz blanca, frunció el ceño esperando que el resplandor dejara lugar a la visión de su presente. Cuando descendió lentamente en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula en reconstrucción, vio un bólido pasar rápidamente frente a él.

-Es un ki poderoso -murmuró confundido, miró nuevamente los comandos de su nave... era SU tiempo, no había error. Descendió rápidamente- Y además es maligno... -murmuró seriamente mientras abría rápidamente el habitáculo y saltaba fuera de la máquina.- ¡MAMÁ!- la llamó preocupado corriendo hasta la casa.

-¡Trunks! ¡Qué suerte que volviste! -su madre lo llamó con la mano para que ingresara a la casa, a primera vista se veía bien. Trunks vigiló con la mirada aquel sujeto que planeaba a gran velocidad sobre su cielo y vio con espanto humaredas renegridas a lo lejos, evaporándose hacia el cielo. Se puso furioso.

Entraron y él cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- su pregunta salió con rabia entre sus dientes apretados, Bulma lo tomó del hombro.

-No lo sé, de pronto apareció este sujeto y comenzó a atacar la ciudad... -murmuró ella temblorosa viendo a su hijo volar rápidamente hacia su cuarto- Pensé que no regresarías a tiempo.

-Estoy cansado de esto ¡Este tiempo también merece algo de paz! -bramó molesto mientras regresaba abrochándose la espada a la altura del pecho.- Regresaré pronto, tú ocúltate. -su madre asintió decida creyendo en el poder de su hijo.

-Tú has vencido a los androides y a Cell, estoy segura que acabarás con esta amenaza. -lo animó, Trunks le sonrió cuando sus cabellos se tornaron dorados de un comienzo y voló en búsqueda de su enemigo. No tenía deseos de perder el tiempo.

2

El enemigo en cuestión tenía una forma humanoide, Trunks se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Quién eres y de dónde has venido? -le preguntó mientras sacaba la espada de la funda, el sujeto de ojos anaranjados lo miró con indiferencia y se lanzó a atacarlo. Trunks blandió la espada en el aire queriendo aniquilarlo de una sola vez, pero al chocar con la dura coraza negra de su enemigo la vio partirse en mil pedazos. El muchacho abrió los ojos confundido cuando recibió un golpe en la barbilla que lo terminó estrellando contra un edificio.

Trunks se recuperó de la sorpresa y lo atacó con toda su fuerza, estiró las manos al frente desplegando todo un arsenal de ataques tal y como le había enseñado su padre en la habitación del tiempo. Antes de que la polvareda se esfumara, Trunks vio aparecer al sujeto de repente a su derecha y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una enorme bola de energía chocar con sus costillas.

3

-Trunks... Trunks...

El joven abría los ojos lentamente mirando a su madre.

-Tuve la pesadilla más extraña... -murmuró el joven sentándose de repente, sintió olor a alcohol y vio que su madre sostenía un paño en su mano. Se inspeccionó encontrando heridas por todo su cuerpo. -Mamá... -susurró impotente, ella asintió.

-¿Es un rival muy poderoso, verdad? Según lo que he visto, más que los androides.

-Su ki es engañoso, debe tener la misma fuerza que Cell en su transformación Perfecta -inquirió el muchacho quitándose los vendajes con rapidez.- No podré con él -hablaba con rabia mientras apretaba los puños- Pero no puedo permitir que la Tierra no tenga paz...

-Hijo, tengo la solución. Vístete rápido, volverás a viajar al pasado- Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!- su madre lucía tan urgida que él no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, se puso su camiseta negra, unos pantalones, la chaqueta, las botas... todo en el camino mientras la seguía hasta el taller subterráneo donde se alojaba la nave.- Irás al pasado y traerás a Son Gohan.

-¡¿Qué ?! ¿A Gohan?- se sorprendió anonadado.

-Él alcanzó un nivel más poderoso de Super Saiyajin, dijiste que fue el único que pudo combatir de igual a igual con Cell...

-Es verdad, ¡pero...!

-También dijiste que este sujeto tiene la fuerza de Cell. Trunks, es nuestra única esperanza. Si tú no puedes derrotarlo debemos actuar rápido. Sube, ya cargué la energía -todo fue dicho con seriedad, Trunks la miró confundido pero encontró tal decisión en los ojos de su madre que no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la misma determinación. De un salto volvió a subir a la máquina.- ¡No vayas a tardar mucho!- le gritó, satisfecha porque su hijo si la obedecía, de ser otro de los muchachos del grupo habría ido a pelear sin traer ningún auxilio, especialmente Vegeta. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta mientras la compuerta del taller se abría enseñando un limpio firmamento, la nave comenzó a tomar altura.

-Volveré con mi maestro... -le prometió dentro de la nave viendo el brazo de su madre agitarse para saludarlo, Trunks volvió a sonreírle con cariño: de no ser por su genio no habría forma de traer tranquilidad a su mundo.

De pronto sintió una presencia y alzó la vista espantado. Mientras los controles de la nave se alistaban automáticamente para despegar vio la silueta de su enemigo, sus ojos anaranjadas inspeccionándolo con frialdad.

-Vamos... -rogó el muchacho con desesperación a los controles que aún seguían preparando el despegue en el tiempo. Su enemigo alzó una mano al frente apuntando a la nave- ¡Vamos, rápido!-ordenó Trunks como si la máquina del tiempo pudiese obedecerlo, una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro cuando un haz de luz fue disparado hacia él. Vio a la nave a punto de salir, pero el impacto chocó duramente con él moviéndolo de su lugar. El impacto lo hizo chocar con dureza contra el panel, presionando los botones. Trunks vio alarmado como los números que su madre había programado cambiaban enloquecidamente. Quiso presionarlos para ponerles las coordenadas correctas de nuevo, pero el panel no funcionaba- ¡NO! -gritó cuando su enemigo lanzó otro ataque, Trunks se cubrió cruzando ambos brazos a la altura del rostro pero fue otro el destello que lo cegó.

4

Bajó lentamente los brazos. Vio un cielo despejado cuando sintió a la nave bajar para tomar posición sobre la superficie. Examinó horrorizado a la ciudad del Oeste y a la Corporación Cápsula completamente aniquiladas. Miró el panel de mando para tener una idea del tiempo en el que se encontraba pero éste estaba apagado. Tuvo que forzar la compuerta para poder salir de la nave. Nada funcionaba.

-No puede ser... -protestó viendo la ciudad hecha añicos como un gigantesco parque de escombros- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó enfurecido mientras alzaba vuelo. No había nadie en su casa así que, angustiado, recorrió toda la ciudad... nadie. Recorrió las ciudades aledañas... NADIE.

Ningún humano. Sólo plantas y malezas entre los escombros, se sintió apesadumbrado y jamás dejó de gritar para que alguien le respondiera, quien fuera.

¿Acaso el sujeto había acabado con todo? Sintió un par de lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Buscó en el monte Paoz: nada. Buscó el templo de KamiSama: destruído.

Surcó los cielos un par de veces más hasta que la tarde cayó.

Estaba sólo en un planeta sin nadie. Sus pies tocaron el piso nuevamente. Estaba sólo y su nave no funcionaba. Se sentó desconsolado entre las ruinas intentando pensar en alguna solución, pero un presentimiento lo hizo voltear.

Hizo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de una cuadrilla de cinco hombres con el cabello alborotado, la contextura fuerte y... un uniforme muy parecido a los soldados de Freezer aunque poseían un símbolo extraño en el pecho. No pudo observar más, ellos lo atacaban y él se defendía constantemente, vio sus colas atadas a la cintura y el estupor que le causó darse cuenta de este detalle logró que uno de ellos encestara un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Trunks reaccionó cansado, transformándose en super saiyajin. El grupo de guerreros frenó su ataque y luego sonrieron complacidos.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste que eras uno de los nuestros !? -protestó el más alto, con una cicatriz enorme sobre su ojo izquierdo, calvo y musculoso- Pensamos que habían venido a querer vender el planeta.

-Qué extraño cabello- observó otro. Trunks volvió a su estado normal. Eran saiyajins... La confusión no le permitía hablar pero tenía que ser listo y aprovechar la desorientación de los hombres. -¿Y tu uniforme?

-¿En qué año estamos?- preguntó finalmente Trunks. Los soldados rieron.

-Año 787 de la Era del Dragón- respondió uno súbitamente riendo un poco- ¿Te has drogado o qué? ¿Cuál es tu cuadrilla, soldado? -preguntó el que parecía mandar entre ellos.

Ese era SU año. Quizás al golpear la máquina había viajado a un presente paralelo de otra línea temporal... ¿pero cuál? Según lo que le había contado su maestro Gohan, la Tierra debió ser conquistada por Freezer... para eso fue enviado el señor Goku... pero el guerrero golpeó su cabeza al llegar, olvidando su misión. Trunks pensó que aquel presente podría pertenecer a una línea paralela en la que la misión del saiyajín habría sido cumplida. Tragó saliva.

-No necesito cuadrilla -fingió aplomo y seriedad, el tiempo con su padre le había enseñado cómo se comporta un saiyajin- Mi nave se averió, necesito repararla -dijo simplemente.

Lo que más le sorprendió es que ninguno de esos soldados mostraron sorpresa, miedo o respeto al verlo convertirse en super saiyajin. Como si fuera algo común, mostraron estupor sólo cuando notaron que era de su raza como si aquella fuera la máxima sorpresa.

-¿Tenemos cara de mecánicos? -dijo uno sonriendo socarronamente.

-Tampoco tenemos cara de custodios y aquí estamos... -protestó un segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que custodian?- preguntó Trunks enojado.

-Este planeta, claro- sostuvo uno del grupo- Esperamos que llegue la orden con el comprador... ¿Tu has venido a traer eso?- Trunks negó con la cabeza. Así que era cierto, Freezer se había apoderado de la Tierra y aquellos saiyajins habían matado a la humanidad... a su madre. Sintió ganas de asesinarlos pero contuvo su instinto.

-Tengo que reparar mi nave -repitió Trunks sin lugar a palabras de más- Debo irme de aquí -dijo mirando hacia los alrededores, si ya tenía problemas en este tiempo su madre estaba en el otro esperando su ayuda, debía traer a Gohan.

-Sólo puedes hacer eso en la Capital, traela por aquí... podrás irte en nuestra nave nodriza. Y llévales un mensaje: ¡Que traigan pronto al comprador!

PARTE 2:

*** Sangre ***

Cuando aterrizó en el planeta, sintió a la rabia acumulada aumentar. Era un mundo frío, la atmósfera era práctimante inexiste y no existía luz natural, todo era iluminado por luces incandecentes de un color blanco-frío.

Trunks salió de la nave con curiosidad. Unos extraterrestres muy diferentes a los saiyajins lo asistieron.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? -debían de ser esclavos, Trunks les explicó que sólo quería reparar su nave y los siguió hasta los talleres, no quería perder su vehículo de vista, la única llave a su tiempo. El saiya fue servido como rey al llegar, se le dispuso una mesa y comida en frente aunque él renegase de esas atenciones y sintiera que no tenía apetito. Sin embargo, comió como sólo pueden comer los saiyajins. En las horas que estuvo en los talleres observando como reparaban su nave no pudo evitar a su rencor y sed de justicia preguntar:

-¿Ustedes también son esclavos de Freezer? -cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Uno de ellos volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresiva pregunta.

-No, señor. Sólo servimos con fidelidad a un solo amo -admitió el mecánico trabajando esmeradamente mientras por el nerviosismo una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-¿A quién?

1

-Su Majestad, me parece muy extraño... Ha llegado sin uniforme, sin presentaciones... Se ha instalado con los esclavos en el taller con aquella nave extraña. Recibimos un comunicado de la Tierra diciendo que el joven llegó a la fase de super saiyajin.

-Bah, gran cosa... ¿qué tiene de importante? Debe venir de alguna otra misión, quizás un vástago débil enviado a otro planeta... Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Nappa -el corpulento saiyajin alzó los ojos sorprendido a su rey.- A propósito de la Tierra, envía a un nuevo comando para reemplazar al otro, se ha subastado a buen precio y sólo queda esperar la ocupación del propietario -Nappa asintió saliendo de la sala.- Trae a ese muchacho aquí, quiero saber qué planeta sometió para enviar un grupo a custodiarlo.

2

-... así que esta es la Capital del imperio... el planeta Veyita... -repitió anonadado.

Trunks se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado pero no pudo replicar cuando un grupo de saiyajins llegó a los talleres aumentando el nerviosismo de los mecánicos.

Se puso de pie sintiendo que era observado, los soldados lo miraban como si fuese un especimen extraño digno de investigación.

-El rey quiere un reporte de la misión. Apresúrate. -le ordenaron friamente enfilándose hacia fuera, Trunks se sintió confundido.

-Esperen... deben pensar que soy alguien más... - balbuceó viendo que había llamado la atención, uno de los soldados lo tomó del brazo mirándolo gélidamente y lo jaló para que los siguiera.

Trunks no tuvo más opción. Miró hacia atrás, su nave quedaba en buenas manos, no tuvo más remedio que avanzar preocupado tras los soldados.

3

Una puerta se abrió y Trunks fue arrojado dentro, trastabilló recuperando el equilibrio. Vio hacia atrás para reclamar el maltrato pero la puerta volvió a deslizarse dejándolo encerrado. Miró hacia delante: era una habitación larga y oscura. Una alfombra roja se deslizaba desde sus pies hasta el fondo, donde un trono se erguía con alguien sentado en él, apenas podía distinguirse por las sombras. Trunks siguió observando, los tragaluces simplistas del techo, las columnas oscuras a los lados...

-¡DATE PRISA, SOLDADO! ¡NO TENGO TU TIEMPO! -la voz le heló la sangre en las venas. Trunks sintió a su corazón palpitar con fuerza a causa de la adrenalina, se remojó los labios con la lengua por nerviosismo y frunciendo el ceño confundido comenzó a avanzar hacia el trono.- Tú no eres un saiyajin... -murmuró el hombre mientras se acercaba, Trunks mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo con temor a levantarla. No era un temor con miedo pavoroso, era el temor de corroborar una realidad- ... Vete, han traído al equivocado.

Trunks mantuvo los ojos en el suelo y sus pies parecían enraizados allí.

-Es él, Majestad... Por eso le decía que era extraño -respondió otra voz, Trunks alzó la vista a su derecha viendo a un soldado corpulento de bigotes. Sintió frente a él unos pasos y el despliegue de una tela resonando contra el aire. Viró.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rey. Preguntó su padre.

Era Vegeta, todo era de él, sólo la armadura con hombreras y la capa sobre estas lo diferenciaban del padre que había visto en su pasado. Trunks le sonrió con desdén a la ironía.

-Mi nombre es Trunks -dijo finalmente.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de la Tierra, están reparando mi nave -explicó escuetamente, no podría explicarle la realidad. La mirada insistente del muchacho incomodó al rey que la enfrentó con agresividad.

-Ya sé eso, me refiero a tu raza... -el guerrero insistía, Trunks vaciló.

-Soy saiyajin -respondió.

-Mentira... no tiene cola -observó el corpulento a la derecha, Trunks sonrió transformándose en super saiyajin y otra vez notó que no había sorpresa- Debe ser un híbrido entonces, no un saiyajin raza pura -insistió el otro hombre.

-¿Híbrido con qué raza?- volvió a cuestionar el rey, Trunks volvió a su estado natural.

-... con la humana... -sostuvo mirando a los ojos al rey, hubiese querido decirle más. El hombre frunció el ceño- ... la terrícola...

-Imposible- sostuvo el rey volviendo a sentarse en su trono- Los saiyajins y los humanos jamás se han cruzado.

-¿Acaso no dejaron a nadie con vida?- se apenó. El rey rió con perversidad.

-Cuando llegamos a la Tierra ya estaba deshabitada- objetó el rey- Debieron morir por algún motivo... o huir- aclaró inspeccionándolo con interés- ¿Ese es tu máximo poder?- Trunks asintió y el rey rió a carcajadas.- Nappa, todos... ¡salgan! -gritó. Una vez que estuvieron solos Trunks lo miró con temor, ¿acaso su padre lo desaparecería por "mentiroso"?

Ahora podía entender, este era otro tiempo paralelo... en el que Freezer por algún motivo no había sometido a los saiyajins... o sí, pero ellos reinaban, vivían, conquistaban.

-Le aseguro que le digo la verdad, señor- se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho para no recibir la reprimenda, el rey se puso de pie frente a él, bajó la escalinata y quedó a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Eso es imposible -admitió el rey volviendo hacia él- La mentira se paga cara -agregó, Trunks sintió un escalofríos cuando percibió el aire caliente agitarse y el ki de su padre elevarse, volteó: él también podía transformarse en super saiyajin.- La mentira cuesta una vida.- continuó sonriéndole socarronamente mientras sin preliminares lo golpeaba con el codo en la boca del estómago. Trunks se dobló del dolor.

-Señor... -le rogó sin aire, alzó la mirada adolorida hacia él aún sosteniendo el lugar que había sido golpeado- ¡le juro que le digo la verdad!

-Entonces... ¿quién es tu padre, cuál soldado? -le preguntó con sus fríos ojos esmeralda examinándolo, Trunks toció agachando la mirada- ¿o la parte saiyajin la heredaste de tu madre? Dime, ¿es una ramera que se ha apareado con alguna raza extraña y te da pena admitir que eres un engendro? -se burló, Trunks levantó los ojos enfurecido.

-Mi padre, lo heredé de mi padre -dijo.

-¿Quién es? -volvió a insistir el rey, Trunks lo miró y tuvo que volver a agachar la vista.

-... Jamás lo creería... -murmuró recibiendo al tiempo un golpe en la nuca que lo tumbó en el suelo, sintió una bota presionando en su cabeza.

-Basura... es lo que eres -aumentó la presión provocando que el rostro de Trunks se hundiera en las baldosas, rompiendo el suelo. Sintió una bola de ki ser formada en el aire. -¿Qué...? -preguntó anonadado el rey cuando Trunks volvió a transformarse en super saiyajin escapando de su ataque.- ¿Me desafías, insecto?

-No, señor... pero le digo la verdad... yo... no pertenezco a este tiempo- le dijo buscando una forma de hacerle entender, no quería morir en manos de su padre. El rey no dio lugar a explicaciones abalanzándose sobre él y comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo destrozando las columnas de la sala. Vegeta sonreía complacido pero de vez en cuando congelaba sus gestos lanzando ataques que sorprendieron al muchacho, su padre resultaba más frío e impadioso que en el pasado.

Trunks gritó cuando el hombre lo ahorcaba, presionaba más en su cuello sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras volaba rozando el techo de la sala. Trunks recurrió a su transformación más avanzada, aumentando su musculatura y obligando a su padre a soltarlo. El joven se mostró confiado viendo el rostro confundido del guerrero. Ambos descendieron en el suelo.

-Así que has llegado a ese nivel, te felicito -aclamó sarcásticamente el rey mientras le propinaba una lluvia de golpes- Debiste haber entrenado más para darte cuenta... de que es inútil ese poder sin ligereza para esquivar los ataques -comentó estampando de un golpe a Trunks contra una de las paredes. El muchacho perdió su estado super saiyajin volviendo a mostrar sus cabellos violáceos mientras caía ensangrentado en el suelo, respiraba agitado cuando sintió algo que lo obligó a levantar la vista- ¡Este es un super saiyajin poderoso!-le aclaró con arrogancia.

-... la fase dos... -murmuró Trunks sonriendo de lado mientras intentaba despegar el rostro del suelo. Su padre había alcanzado el máximo nivel de súper saiyajin conocido hasta entonces. Trunks comenzó a reír dolorosamente.

-¿Sorprendido, eh? -Vegeta se cruzó de brazos ladinamente- Es normal, la basura como tú jamás podría aspirar a esto.

-¡Alteza! ¡Alteza real! -Trunks sintió como Vegeta esfumó su estado para virar al soldado que ingresaba.- Atacan al planeta número 79, han matado a todos los soldados que custodiaban.

Vegeta gruñó quitándose la capa.

-Eh, muchacho... -lo llamó, Trunks aun intentaba ponerse de pie- Vendrás conmigo, veremos si puedes serle fiel a tu raza -le confió mientras se acomodaba los guantes, el soldado lo miró- Prepara dos naves...

-¿Sólo dos? Pero una tropa elite ya está aguardando en el hangar... -balbuceó extrañado.

-Son gusanos, yo lo haré, hace mucho que no tengo un combate de verdad- Vegeta movió los hombros y el cuello emocionado con la futura batalla, seguramente estimulado por la pelea que había tenido recién.

4

Trunks se puso de pie con la misma emoción, caminó como pudo detrás de su padre.

Uno de los esclavos que lo había recibido salió a su encuentro.

-Ya hemos reparado su nave, estará disponible para usted cuando guste -le dijo revereciándose frente a él. Trunks le sonrió confiado, cuando volviera podría escapar de aquel extraño presente. Miró a su padre ingresando en una nave pequeña y él hizo lo propio imitando todos sus movimientos; otra vez tenía la oportunidad de cruzarse con él... debió ser el destino, pensó. Por suerte, las naves ya parecían programadas así que no tuvo que hacer nada.

Era la primera vez que viajaba en el espacio en aquellas naves legendarias de las que su madre tanto le había habado, un nudo se atoró en su estómago cuando vio un planeta acercándose cada vez más. Ahora entraba en razón, su padre lo estaba llevando a combatir. A combatir con quienes ya habían matado a algunos saiyajins.

5

-¿Dónde se esconderán estos gusanos?- preguntó en voz alta Vegeta mientras encendía un artefacto sobre su ojo izquierdo, como un visor que enseñaba cálculos sucederse con un sonido insoportable a los oídos de Trunks.

-Están por allá- señaló Trunks que podía sentir el ki maligno de varios sujetos. Su padre lo miró de reojo desconfiando de él, pero los cálculos en su visor frenaron. Gruñó con molestia y despegó exactamente hacia donde Trunks le había indicado, el muchacho voló tras él.

6

-¡Sólo los estás esquivando! -bramó Vegeta en pleno combate- ¡MÁTALOS! -le ordenó, Trunks lo miró con desesperación, no quería obedecerlo. El combate parecía ser mucho más duro de lo que su padre esperaba, ambos combatían codo a codo contra más de una docena de poderoso guerreros.

Trunks volvió a esquivar un ataque, pero recibió un golpe por atrás que lo tumbó en el suelo desprotegido para cuando un haz de energía se precipitó contra él. Cerró los ojos.

Trunks sintió como lo jalaban de la chaqueta poniéndolo de pie, Vegeta lo miró a los ojos.

-O los matas tú o te matan a ti -explicó el rey con suavidad y odio. Trunks asintió imitando a su padre.

-¡BIG BANG ATTACK! -gritó el chico llamando poderosamente la atención del rey que lo observó anonadado.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?- protestó mirándolo con desconfianza- Es mi técnica nada más...

7

-Bah, no tuvo suspenso... -se quejó Vegeta después de un rato mientras descansaba sentado sobre una roca, Trunks respiraba agitado alejándose del último enemigo al que le había arrebatado la vida.

-Tiene usted un gran poder -admitió el muchacho sentándose en frente suyo, Vegeta sonrió con petulancia.

-No existe nadie más en el universo con mi poder comentó el rey cruzándose de brazos mientras examinaba el firmamento.

-Quizás no en este tiempo -agregó el muchacho sonriendo de forma enigmática, Vegeta se volteó a mirarlo.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, insecto ?! ¿Crees que haya alguien más fuerte que yo en alguna parte? -le preguntó con prepotencia, Trunks sonrió.

-Como le dije, señor... Quizás no en este tiempo, pero en mi época hay un sujeto muy poderoso asolando la Tierra. Nadie en mi época tiene el poder de destruirlo- se enfadó apretando el puño. Vegeta rió.

-¿Cómo es esa historia del otro tiempo? -preguntó con curiosidad- Suena a invento de niños...

-Verá- Trunks tomó una rama y dibujó en la tierra arenosa un par de líneas- Existen dimensiones paralelas con distintas líneas temporales... si algo se modificase en esta, por ejemplo... dos futuros dispares saldrían... se formarían más y más líneas... que jamás se cruzan- Trunks lo miró a los ojos- Yo vivo en este mismo año, en la Tierra... y el planeta está lleno de vida. Mi madre es humana, mi padre es un guerrero saiyajin.

Vegeta examinó el dibujo del muchacho.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó sin creerle una palabra.

-La nave que traje para reparar... es una máquina del tiempo -explicó sin más. El rey siguió sintiendo curiosidad.- Intentaba viajar al pasado, donde sé que existe alguien muy poderoso que podría hacerle frente al enemigo del que le hablé... pero mi máquina se dañó y terminé aquí.

-Ya veo... pero si hay un saiyajin en tu tiempo significa que de todos modos hemos conquistado el planeta -comentó el rey ufano de su raza.

-En mi tiempo no existen los saiyajins.

-¿Cómo? Si fuera cierto no habrías nacido... -reprochó mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Según lo que me contaron, el planeta que usted gobierna no existe en mi época... y soy el último con sangre saiyajin -explicó- a los pocos saiyajin que quedaban los exterminó una amenaza que, por suerte, ya hemos podido derrotar.

-Es imposible ¿Qué le pasó al planeta Veyita?- preguntó Vegeta sin querer respuesta mientras presionaba el ceño- Es imposible que alguien haya atacado a los saiyajins, somos una raza indestructible...

-No estoy seguro... -aseguró Trunks, miró a su padre buscando llamarle la atención.- ¿Usted... vendría a mi tiempo a derrotar a ese sujeto?

El saiyajin lo miró de reojo.

-Sé el poder que tiene, sólo un super saiyajin fase dos podría hacerle frente... -explicó Trunks de repente. Vegeta le retiró la mirada. Viendo su reticencia, Trunks recordó que llevaba algo encima que acababa de darle su joven madre, buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y le acercó un papel al hombre- Mire...

-¿Qué... ?- los ojos negros del saiyajin miraron con sorpresa y perturbación la fotografía.- Soy...

-¡Es usted! -le aclaró Trunks, el rey acercó más a sus ojos la fotografía para examinarla con cuidado- Antes me había preguntado quién era mi padre... -Vegeta miró hacia un lado.- Es usted.

El rey empalideció volviendo su vista rápidamente a la fotografía sin poder creer lo que veía: un hombre que era él, sencillamente era él... un bebé de cabellos violetas y ojos celestes... como el muchacho que lo observaba.

-Es imposible- objetó el rey poniéndose de pie.- Dices puras patrañas... yo jamás hubiese...

-... usted llegó a la Tierra a órdenes de Freezer... -comentó Trunks rápidamente viendo que el rey se encaminaba hacia su nave para no oír más, trotó hacia él- ... usted era el último de los saiyajins de raza pura... usted me entrenó...

-¡Es mentira! -bramó arrugando la foto y arrojándola hacia atrás mientras se introducía a su nave.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces porqué sé hacer el BigBang Attack?- Vegeta frenó su camino- Eras mi padre, no te conocí, viajé al pasado para verte porque en mi tiempo esa amenaza de la que te hablé te asesinó... -Trunks tragó saliva- No le pido nada, pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo, pero no se preocupe... en otra época, incluso en el pasado, ya existe otro super saiyajin fase dos... iré por él.

Vegeta cerró su nave y despegó, Trunks recogió la fotografía que quería volar lejos por la onda expansiva e hizo lo propio.

8

-Todo está como lo pidió, ya está lista para usarse -agregó un mecánico, Trunks le dio las gracias contemplando su nave. Había sido una corta aventura de horas pero la recordaría por siempre, ahora no había tiempo de reflexionar... debía viajar al pasado para llevar consigo a Gohan y luego volver a su tiempo y proteger a la Tierra.

-¿Así que ese cacharro puede viajar en el tiempo? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Trunks se volteó sonriendo a su padre que observaba con interés la nave.

-Puede ir y volver sin problemas -agregó viendo que las compuertas del taller se abrían para dejar salir la nave.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese sujeto? -el rey dio unos pasos al frente- Hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo un rival digno de mí...

Trunks le sonrió.

-Es una fuerza inexplicable, tendría que sentirla por usted mismo -el muchacho abrió la compuerta de su nave y se introdujo dentro.

-De seguro es tan sólo un insecto -afirmó el saiyajin sonriendo ladinamente. Miró hacia arriba con maldad, Trunks saltó de la nave hacia donde estaba su padre.

-Estoy seguro que si lo enfrenta, podrá vencerlo... yo lo traeré a su tiempo apenas termines y... -el muchacho vio como Vegeta tomaba su lugar en la cabina, se sonrió.

-¡Apresúrate! ¡No tengo todo el día!

PARTE 3:****

*** Destino ***  
><strong>**

-Rayos... -murmuró Vegeta cuando la escotilla se abrió permitiéndole ver aquel planeta- Está lleno de vida, debí venderlo a un mejor precio...

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! -lo apresuró Trunks, subieron las escaleras del taller cuando se chocaron con alguien que bajaba a su encuentro. Bulma abrió los ojos consternada viendo a Vegeta pasar por su lado. Lo siguió con la mirada sin decir una palabra.

-¿Dónde está esa sabandija? -preguntó el saiyajin, Trunks corrió a su lado, salieron al patio y le señaló un punto en el cielo. El muchacho se transformó en super saiyajin para acompañarlo pero recibió la fría mirada del rey reteniéndolo.- Ni se te ocurra interferir... -le dijo sutilmente mientras tomaba impulso y despegaba hacia el enemigo.

Trunks asintió mientras lo veía alejarse, volvió a su estado normal. Miraba con orgullo el firmamento mientras vigilaba a través del ki los movimientos de su padre para socorrerlo en caso de lo que necesitara. En todos los tiempos Vegeta seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Ese es...?

-Es papá -le dijo Trunks a su madre que se había asomado aún traumatizada por los hechos.- Mi nave se averió y terminé en un presente alterno donde él es rey... y tiene el mismo poder de Gohan o más...

-Increíble... Se ve tan joven aún... -observó la mujer sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Estás seguro que no fue un pasado paralelo?- preguntó Bulma anonadada. Trunks lo negó.

-Año 787... Es una suerte que no vivamos allí, en todo caso yo no hubiese nacido nunca ya que los humanos y los saiyajin no se han cruzado...

-Ya veo... -murmuró su madre sin escucharlo.- Voy a preparar el almuerzo -dijo en el mismo todo neutro, como si fuera una autómata. Trunks la vigiló confundido mientras continuaba viendo la pelea.

2

-Basura, nada más... -murmuró el rey saiyajin una vez que no quedó nada del enemigo, limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca- Ahora, por lo importante -murmuró sonriéndose con maldad.

Qué muchacho tan estúpido. Había sido una fortuna cruzarse con él, en cuanto regresaran a su planeta lo mataría y se apoderaría de la máquina del tiempo, un artefacto invaluable para prolongar su poderío y sus conquistas... en su tiempo y en todos los demás... en aquel otro en el que no existían saiyajins ni nadie para hacerles frente. Vegeta comenzó a reír macabramente

- Estos terrícolas resultaron ser muy ingenuos... -dijo con perversidad mientras descendía el vuelo buscando el lugar donde habían aterrizado.

-Lo lograste... -lo recibió Trunks ufano en el patio- Ven, vamos a comer algo. -Vegeta caminó tras él observando sin interés aquella casa derruída, vio una mujer frenar su marcha en el pasillo en el que ellos andaban. La miró, parecía estupefacta.- Ella es mi madre, Bulma -la presentó Trunks, Vegeta frunció el ceño- Él es el rey Vegeta -siguió avanzando hacia el comedor, dejándolos solos.

-Pues bien... -murmuró Bulma nerviosa, el rey la observó con curiosidad- ... ¡No creas que va a pasar nada de lo que ocurrió en otro tiempo!

-Qué vulgar- observó él sorprendido por su actitud y caminó molesto con ellos hasta la mesa.

Trunks se encontraba ufano en la mesa, era extraño pero tenía _en su casa_,_ en su mesa_, _en su tiempo_ a **sus** padres... o algo así.

-Entonces, cuando terminemos de comer, volveremos- aseguró el rey con autoridad mientras terminaba de tragar la última porción de comida, Trunks se atoró con un trozo de comida y comenzó a titubear un poco.

-Claro que no -protestó Bulma molesta- No sé en tu planeta, pero esta máquina está preparada para ir y volver... pero no cada cinco minutos ¡Así que ten más consideración y piensa que necesita recargar energía!

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo estará lista? -bramó el saiyajin.

-Mañana... ¿tan urgente es? ¿No entiendes que volverás a tu tiempo al mismo momento en el que partieron? No pasará nada -adjudicó Bulma. Vegeta la observó de reojo con molestia.

3

El saiyajin se levantó de la cama que le asignaron, habría dormido media hora luego del almuerzo y ya se sentía recuperado. Bostezó mientras se ponía de pie y por sentirse demasiado ocioso en la cama comenzó a recorrer la Coporación Cápsula. Encontró al muchacho durmiendo de mal modo sobre un sofá de la sala mientras una pantalla frente a él sucedía un sinfín de imágenes a las que no les halló sentido. Continuó su camino sin interés hasta el taller para vigilar la máquina del tiempo.

Entró y la observó con un interés renovado por su tecnología.

-¿Es un joya, verdad? -cuestionó Bulma a sus espaldas tecleando sobre una computadora sin dirigirle la mirada- Soy un genia, no hay dudas... aunque debo admitir que me costó mucho... -agregó con falsa humildad.

-¿Tú la creaste?- preguntó con curiosidad el saiyajin, Bulma sintió a su corazón agitarse pero se repitió a si misma que él no era _su_ Él.

-Por supuesto ¿Quién más? Soy la gran Bulma Briefs- comentó guiñando un ojo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ahora entiendo... -Vegeta descruzó los brazos sin quitar sus ojos de la nave.- Me has sido útil... -siguió con arrogancia mientras la mujer lo observaba confundida- ... en tu tiempo. -completó él. Bulma se ofendió mirando hacia otro lado. Conocía al saiyajin, conocía esa mirada de sorna.

-No sé a lo que te refieres -siguió ella mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no conquisté la Tierra? -quiso saber su voz, Bulma sintió nuevamente a su pecho golpear, apretó los labios.- La hubiera vendido a buen precio...

-Tenías otras prioridades entonces -le comunicó la mujer sin detener el tecleo- Tú sólo querías ser más fuerte... construí con mi padre una máquina de gravedad para que entrenaras... -le dijo desquitándose los recuerdos que llevaba encerrados por no los compartir con nadie más su pasado juntos.

-No sirvió... -argumentó él caminando alrededor de la máquina del tiempo, todavía sin mirarla- Me mataron -dijo sin más- ¿Cómo pudieron matar al rey de los saiyajins?

Bulma rió.

-Vaya... lo mismo de siempre, sólo que has subido de rango.- dijo con gracia mientras se ponía de pie para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué aquí no existe mi planeta? ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó exasperado.

-Fue Freezer - Bulma se encogiéndo de hombros sin tener más que decir, Vegeta comenzó a protestar.

-Pero lo matamos, mi padre murió combatiéndolo...

-No en este tiempo, él fue emperador del Universo y tú eras su soldado. Así fue como llegaste a la Tierra. -le explicó Bulma, Vegeta la seguía mirando con recelo.

-¿Dónde está Freezer ahora? -su tono se oyó con frialdad, parecía querer ir a vengar su raza.

-En el Infierno -le dijo ella sin más- Tú debes estar acompañándolo ahora... -agregó y se volteó dándole la espalda mientras parecía mirar algo en su pantalla, Vegeta se le acercó.

-¿Cuándo morí? -preguntó con gravedad como si lo que le hubiera pasado a su contraparte le hubiese ocurrido a él.

-Hace... 20 años... y 2 meses- Bulma sintió una ola de frío recorrerla- No podía revivirte entonces...

Vegeta no comprendió lo de _revivir_ ¿Acaso los humanos tenían esa posibilidad?

-... fuiste muy testarudo, como siempre. -siguió Bulma recordando la última vista que tuvo de él cuando partió a la batalla.- Dijiste que volverías... -susurró.

-En cierta forma... -siguió Vegeta burlándose de los sentimientos de aquella humana con ironía- ... regresé.

-¡Oye, mamá! -Trunks ingresó al taller parando en seco su paso al verlos- Lo siento, vuelvo después.

-No ¿Qué querías?- le preguntó su madre. Vegeta observó la escena con interés: la terrícola era la que ingenió aquella nave, fácilmente podría preparar más y la expansión sería mucho más rápida para todos sus soldados. Debía estar atento a ella, aún tenía sentimientos hacia su contraparte y eso podía serle de utilidad.

4

Por la noche, Vegeta caminó por los oscuros pasillos del piso superior buscando a la terráquea... no la encontró. Gruñó molesto y nuevamente entró al taller, como se lo imaginó ella estaba allí pero dormía plácidamente.

Vegeta se sonrió con malicia tomándola del hombro. Bulma apenas levantó la vista para terminar de despavilarse alterada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó desorientada mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-No -dijo él simplemente- Quería saber cuánto faltaba. -apuntó mirando la nave, Bulma lo siguió con la mirada.

-Dije que mañana estará... ¡Qué impaciente!- se quejó estirándose en su silla, el saiyajin la observó entre la poca luz que había gracias a la pantalla de su monitor siempre encendido.

-Siento curiosidad por esta máquina- dijo mientras volaba hasta colocarse en la cabina. Bulma suspiró molesta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar donde él, se asomó por la cabina mirando como el saiya tomaba el mando, parecía un videojuego de niños y él, un niño.

-Es muy buena, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella jactanciosa mientras se metía sentándose a su lado- Pero ha sido muy golpeada, ya le dije a Trunks que la trate con sumo cuidado o podría quedar inservible la próxima vez -la mujer lanzó la sugerencia mientras lustraba con la mano el panel aún apagado. Sintió a Vegeta moverse, lo vio cerrar la escotilla sobre ella pasando su brazo detrás de la mujer, Bulma lo observó asustada mientras él terminaba de sellar y dirigía los ojos hacia los suyos.

-Es una lástima que no haya terrícolas en mi época... o debería buscarlos, nuestros ingenieros no tienen tanta imaginación -observó el saiyajin volviendo su interés a los controles mientras los toqueteaba sin sentido, de vuelta como un niño dentro de un juego de simulación.

¿Ella escuchó? Seguro que no, miró hacia su pecho por si acaso se notara la forma de latir tan exagerada de su corazón.

-Bulma... -la llamó él, pudo escucharlo pero no lo asimiló, pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar su nombre en aquella voz. Lo miró extasiada intentando verse fría y segura de sí misma. Se veía igual que como se fue, se había quitado la armadura quizás por la incomodidad que le provocaba al dormir, lucía desde el cuello su traje característico. Tenía el mismo cabello alborotado, los mismos guantes, la misma voz... - ¿Cómo se maneja? -le preguntó con una curiosidad que la alarmó.

-Vegeta, por favor -le sonrió la mujer abriendo nuevamente la escotilla.- Aunque no lo creas, te conozco muy bien... ¿crees que te enseñaría a usarla? La necesitamos, no te permitiré que la robes para tu propio beneficio.

El saiyajin la miró desconcertado, gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues bien... así lo quisiste -dijo sin más, bajando más rápido que ella. Hubiese sido más fácil enseñarle a manejar la máquina, ahora llevaría la nave con sus científicos, ellos se encargarían de analizarla; tendría que matar al muchacho para que se la entregue, lo sabía... una pena, después de todo era su heredero.

5

-¡Vuelve pronto, Trunks! -lo saludó su madre mientras la nave volvía a alejarse, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos esperando el despegue.

-No entiendo como pude estar con una mujer tan escandalosa... -murmuró haciendo sonrojar a Trunks. El destello blanco volvió a cegarlos cuando la nave volvía a aterrizar- ¡Te equivocaste! -le bramó el saiyajin mirando confundido por el cristal hacia fuera.

-No... no me equivoqué -balbuceó Trunks mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el panel con las coordenadas- Estamos en el mismo lugar, en la misma época, el mismo año, el mismo día... quizás unas horas después porque el cálculo que hicimos no fue tan preciso...

-¡Abre esto! -bramó el rey, Trunks obedeció quitando la escotilla, un aire caliente y tóxico golpeo el rostro de los hombres. Vegeta saltó fuera recorriendo un gigantesco cráter que parecía no tener fin ni hacia el horizonte ni en lo profundo.

-¿Qué pudo pasar? -se preguntó Trunks alarmado por ver todo destruído, la tierra a sus pies de pronto comenzó a temblar. Toda la superficie visible parecía enrojecida y devastada, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el revés del puño para avanzar, pues el aire caliente quemaba sus pulmones con algún gas contaminado que lo obligaba a tocer. -¡Espere! -Trunks corrió hacia Vegeta que voló rodeando el cráter, el muchacho vio lo mismo que él: un soldado tirado que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Vegeta nervioso mientras lo sacudía. Trunks se horrorizó al ver el rostro del soldado completamente quemado.

-Alteza... Cayó... -explicó agonizando- Todos murieron... todos... cayó del cielo... -repitió haciendo que Vegeta frunciera más el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?- siguió interrogando Trunks, temiendo que pudiese tratarse de una nueva amenaza interestelar.

-Un meteorito... -Vegeta soltó al soldado que dio su última exhalación.

Un terremoto mucho más poderoso hizo temblar todo, las capas de tierra comenzaban a separarse.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡El planeta va a estallar!- gritó Trunks tomando a su padre del brazo para volver a la nave.

-¡No! -se rehusó el saiyajin empujándolo lejos suyo- ¡Es **mi** planeta!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vámonos, por favor, señor! -rogó Trunks al hombre que volvía a despegar para seguir recorriendo su mundo en busca de supervivientes.

La tierra volvió a temblar, Trunks vio como su nave se ladeaba hacia un lado para caerse y voló rápidamente para ponerla a salvo.

-Si no me voy ahora ya no podré volver -pensó el muchacho en voz alta entrando en ella y cerrando la escotilla- Papá, porqué tienes que ser tan obstinado...

6

Vegeta comenzó a sentir que el agobiante calor lo empujaba hacia el suelo y no pudo mantener el vuelo, se tapó la boca para poder respirar mejor pero la presión del ambiente no le permitió continuar. Cayó al suelo en medio de otro gran terremoto.

7

Trunks se precipitó sobre él con todo su peso y lo golpeó en la nuca, Vegeta cayó desmayado y el muchacho aprovechó para subirlo a su hombro mientras volvía a despegar, su nave se bamboleaba debido a los movimientos de la atmósfera del planeta.

Cerró rápidamente la escotilla en tanto dejaba a un lado al rey saiyajin, Trunks activó los controles desesperado cuando una tremenda columna de roca surgió ante los movimientos sísmicos, golpeando de lleno la nave y derribándola hacia la atmósfera. Mientras caían un destello blanco cegó al joven tripulante.

8

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -se alarmó Bulma corriendo hacia el jardín, vio sobre le cielo una nube negra y sintió caer sobre ella pequeñas partículas de acero quemado.- ¡Trunks! -se alarmó viendo a su hijo en el suelo, el muchacho se despertó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Papá... -murmuró poniéndose de pie, a unos metros Vegeta se tomaba la cabeza mientras intentaba erguirse.- ¿Está bien, señor? -quiso saber Trunks llegando a su lado. El guerrero lo miró ofendido.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y se percataba de que no estaban en su planeta.

-Explotó... lo lamento... -dijo Trunks bajando la vista, Vegeta sintió a la furia apoderarse de él, apretó los puños buscando sobre qué descargar su frustración y, teniendo a Trunks cerca de él, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, obligándolo a doblarse del dolor nuevamente.

-¡Gusano! ¿Cómo qué explotó? ¡Llévame allí de vuelta! ¡Llévame unos días antes! Les advertiré, mudaremos el planeta... -planeó Vegeta sin perder el tiempo, iba a continuar pero una voz interrumpió a sus espaldas, se volteó para ver a la mujer de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo algunos cables.

-Dudo mucho que alguien viaje a algún lado... Les advertí que manejaran la máquina con cuidado ¡ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUÍDA!- gritó Bulma tomándose de la cabeza, Vegeta abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡¿Como que destruída?! ¡Arréglala! - le recriminó salido de sus casilla.

-¿Crees que es tan sencillo? ¡Además muestra un poco más de educación! No eres quién para dar órdenes... -protestó Bulma mientras volvía a recoger las piezas de la máquina: la más grande de ellas era como la palma de su mano.

-¡Qué! ¡Tú creaste esta cosa! ¡Has otra! -insistió el saiyajin frotándose la sien.

-Claro que haré otra, porque soy muy inteligente y además no quiero estarte soportando en mi pacífica época -admitió Bulma con las manos en las caderas, Vegeta respiró más tranquilo- Salvo que tomará un tiempo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó alterado. Bulma abrió la boca pero no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se rió nerviosa mientras la furia de Vegeta se acrecentaba.- ¿Días?

Bulma negó.

-¿Semanas? -volvió a negar- ¡¿Meses? -preguntó más alterado, Bulma volvió a negar haciendo a Vegeta enrojecer de la ira.- ¿¡AÑOS!?

-Un par... más o menos- habló ella seriamente viendo como Vegeta se tomaba la cabeza para contener el dolor que lo aquejaba.

-¿Uno? -Bulma negó- ¿Dos?

-Dos, tres... me costó mucho armarla, te lo dije -Vegeta quiso gritar pero no pudo más que apretar los puños y caminar en el lugar reprimiéndose a estallar. -Y deberías dar las gracias, la última vez me tomó diez años. Podría hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero ese sujeto, el que mataste ayer, destruyó la oficina donde guardaba los planos con los que hice la máquina... Vaya, no me mires así.

-¿Años...? -volvió a repetir él en trance. No podía imaginarse tanto tiempo perdido.

Trunks se tomó la cabeza acercándose a ambos.

-¡Sí! No tampoco es tan grave, luego te llevaremos a tu tiempo y pasará como si no hubieras perdido un minuto... mientras tanto puedes quedarte en nuestra casa.- Vegeta seguía consternado mientras la mujer se alejaba.

-Lamento lo de su planeta -comentó Trunks, miró a su padre pero no se sintió escuchado.

-¿Quién se habrá creído...? -murmuró el rey bastante irritado.

Trunks comprendió y decidió seguir camino dentro de la casa, cuando el almuerzo estuvo servido notó que Vegeta entraba en la sala con desconfianza, una sonrisa adornó los labios del muchacho mientras recordaba la charla que había tenido el día anterior con su joven madre del pasado:

_"Además es normal que tu madre rechace a otros hombres, hijo. Tu padre es un engreído obsesionado con las luchas... ¿Dónde podría encontrar algo similar?"_

-Tenía razón, era cuestión de Tiempo... -murmuró Trunks para sí mismo.-Es una suerte que inventaras una máquina para eso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong>_ Aló? Hay alguien ahí? Jeje Bueno, a ver... sé que les di muy poco VxB o_o esta historia comenzó con esta premisa "Trunks le busca novio a su mamá y por azares del destino, gracias a un enemigo, termina en lo de su papá rey y lo lleva de alguna manera a su tiempo" Algo parecido me quedó, ya saben como son las historias... una se las imagina así y salen azá. El tema POISON de Takashi Sorimachi me escoltó la escritura._

_Hubiese querido ser más descriptiva con los lugares y esas cosas... pero no me iba a entrar en el oneshot y a más de una le iba a dar un para cardíaco de ver TANTO para leer! Encima que la pareja no interactúa demasiado xD En fin, se me ocurrió la idea y la tuve que poner, lo lamento! Ya saben como es esto, la onda era que Mirai Bulma no quedara sola y no se robara ningún Vegeta de otras líneas temporales xD... Ojalá la hayan disfrutado._

_Ah, y como toda persona que se queda hasta después de los créditos en el cine, se merecen algo más:_

* * *

><p>Trunks se desperezó, eran las cinco de la mañana y ya había amanecido, por eso le gustaba más el invierno donde todavía podía dormir un par de horas más. Se cepilló los dientes, se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y bajó raudamente hasta la cámara de gravedad, su madre la había construído el año anterior, unos meses después de que Vegeta llegara. Según ella, para mantenerlo ocupado mientras preparaba otra máquina del tiempo.<p>

-Buenos días. -dijo mientras entraba, sabía que estaba retrasado, Vegeta siempre llegaba un par de minutos antes y le decía que hacía horas que lo estaba aguardando, que era un holgazán y demás.- ...qué extraño... -murmuró viendo la cámara quieta, volteó hacia la casa- Hmp, debe estar dormido... -se emocionó por ser la primera vez que podrían invertir los roles. Subió las escaleras de regreso al primer piso y golpeó a su puerta. Nadie respondió así que la abrió ligeramente. Nadie.- ... muy extraño... -repitió cerrando. ¿Se habría ido a entrenar lejos? No, necesitaba comida. Trunks bajó rápidamente hacia la cocina para corroborar si su padre o estaba desayunando o ya había desayunado y se había ido. Abrió, nada. Refrigerador lleno- ... muy muy extraño... -siguió Trunks un poco más preocupado, subió de nuevo las escaleras al cuarto de su madre, abrió la puerta para preguntarle si sabía algo de su padre pero tuvo que cerrarla de inmediato. Se quedó helado del otro lado mirando la puerta de fino roble mientras el rubor carcomía su rostro- Esto ya fue DEMASIADO extraño.


	2. Mirai Bulma

_**ADVERTENCIA**: la historia continúa... los que quiera quedarse con el buen gusto del one shot... no lean más!_

_Hola, se suponía que era un oneshot. Sí, se suponía! Pero me había quedado con ganas de más y ustedes también. Entonces quise ahondar... y me salió esto._

* * *

><p><strong>MIRAI BULMA<strong>

Cuando lo vio entrar, subir las escaleras junto a su hijo... su corazón se paralizó, la boca se le secó, el corazón se detuvo para estallar renovando su espíritu con entusiasmo, esperanza, alegría... todo aquello que pensó dormido o muerto.

Él no era él. El destino otra vez lo había depositado en su casa, el destino otra vez le extendió un plazo de tiempo hasta que la máquina del tiempo fuera reparada.

Él no era su él. Pero era igual, tenía los mismos gestos, le hablaba con la misma arrogancia y sarcazmo, se cruzaba de brazos recargándose contra las paredes, la miraba de reojo con desdén, con recelo, con frialdad. Con el tiempo se comenzó a dar cuenta de sus diferencias: este Vegeta era mucho menos prepotente que el otro y menos agresivo, pasaba más tiempo encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Este Vegeta era confiado, no existía otro más poderoso que él y lo sabía, no se veía frustrado, su halo de soberbia real alejaba su arrogancia extrema que su contraparte traía por su inseguridad. Fuera de eso, era igual al otro.

¿Quizás fuera que este era veinte años mayor y estaba más maduro?

Se había adaptado rápido a su nueva condición, sabía que debía quedarse en la Tierra hasta que la máquina estuviera reparada y él entendía que era muy tonto pretender conquistar el planeta o hacer algo parecido, sin naves espaciales veloces y sin más saiyajin que él y Trunks no tenía sentido. Esperaba, impaciente, pero esperaba. También la molestaba muchas veces, Bulma sentía el frío correr por su espina cuando sentía su presencia detrás y su sombra proyectándose sobre ella y los circuitos que intentaba reparar. "Apresúrate" soltaba al tiempo y se marchaba.

"No es él" se repetía ella.

Bulma balanceaba su tiempo en la empresa, con las innovaciones, con la máquina del tiempo. Realmente ponía todo su empeño en ello al principio, pero la presencia de Vegeta por los rincones de la casa la perturbaba, sabía que el saiyajin sin tener nada que hacer pasaba demasiado tiempo en su mente planeando quién sabe cuántas atrocidades... era mejor mantener su mente ocupada o terminaría por volverse loco y mandar a volar todo de la noche a la mañana. Sabía que esto la retrasaría unos meses pero dejó la máquina del tiempo e hizo una cámara de gravedad, que por cierto era mucho más sencilla.

Vegeta no sonrió esa vez que ella se la anunció y presentó. La seguía de brazos cruzados examinando con la mirada sin mostrar interés por el ingenio, cuando lo dejó a solas no salió de allí sino hasta entrada la noche y esta vez sí con una sonrisa. Se preguntó si estaría ayudando a su perdición al mantenerlo entrenado y hacerlo más fuerte. Una noche por los pasillos él le habló al pasar cuando se cruzaron.

"Me serías útil en mi planeta" le confesó mirándola con interés, no un interés muy bello. Ella le contestó algo como que tenía mucho que hacer en la Tierra y él no dijo más. Ambos siguieron en sus direcciones, después de todo el saiyajin no había iniciado una conversación, no buscaba su parecer, simplemente le había dado el anuncio de que pensaba seriamente en llevarla; posiblemente para esclavizarla.

Trunks era otro cantar, el muchacho se veía entusiasmado con la convivencia con su "padre". Entrenaban juntos y eso los había hecho más cercanos, Bulma había quedado en otro plano entre su computadora y los circuitos. Una noche así, como todas las demás, él entró al taller nuevamente y nuevamente se paró detrás observándola sin reparo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de mal modo estando cansada de su acoso, cuando la máquina estuviera lista lo estaría. Él no dijo nada, se sentó en una de las sillas reclinables de escritorio. Pasados los años, los tiempos, las dimensiones... seguía siendo insoportable. Ella se dispuso a continuar en su trabajo sin prestarle atención, lo sintió reclinarse en su silla luego de unos segundos y le preguntó.

Bien, era la pregunta más dificil de contestar que le había hecho hasta entonces... había que admitirlo.

"¿Cómo acabamos juntos?" incluso parecía fuera de su personaje, lucía la mirada fría y limpia cuando agregó "Sería imposible que un rey saiyajin forme familia con una simple y vulgar terrícola"

-Bueno... -titubeó ella no sabiendo bien por donde comenzar, hizo memoria pero la ola de recuerdos llegó hasta su garganta atorándola y pasó a sus ojos, humedeciéndolos.- Bien... -siguió sin poder decidirse- No lo sé- dijo para no tener que explicarle, además no tenía humor para soportar al nuevo e igualmente sarcástico Vegeta burlándose de su contraparte, de ella y del pasado.

-¿No lo sabes?- la cuestionó burlándose en el tono de su voz. Se cruzó de brazos volviendo a apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué tal tú en tu planeta? ¿Tienes familia?- el rey cambió su expresión.

-Eso no te importa- contestó de mal modo mirando al techo del taller pensativamente.

Lo que no importó fueron las consecuencias de lo que ocurrió después cuando de un minuto a otro entraban atropelladamente en la habitación de ella. La emoción del momento le impidió pensar, jamás concibió que tendría la oportunidad de que esto pasara nuevamente... Se dejó caer en la cama o más bien se dejó empujar hacia ella, su corazón galopante, su respiración agitándose, su piel erizada recibiendo gustosa luego de tantos años aquel contacto. Sus manos lo recorrieron con emoción y de nuevo su pecho explotó de una congoja encerrada de hacía mucho tiempo... una lágrima imperceptible vagó por su rostro mientras él bajaba besando su cuello. Era increíble, era lo imposible hecho real. "Gracias" gritó en su fuero interno a todos los kamis, al tiempo, al destino, al meteorito, al enemigo, a su hijo, a ella misma... Gracias universo entero por complotarse para traérselo de vuelta.

Quizás porque fue la primera vez y porque estaba demasiado extasiada no notó sino la espectacularidad. Por la mañana siguiente estaba radiante, renovada, se sentía diez años más joven... o más. Trunks le devolvía una mirada huidiza como si sospechara algo, ella no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso cuando Vegeta y él volvían a entrenar.

Las noches pasaron una a una y como una margarita que se deshojaba, Bulma recordó a la fuerza que aquel no era el mismo. Notó más diferencias: notó más frialdad, notó más indiferencia y aunque ya no había inseguridad y este Vegeta no necesitaba maltratarla para remarcar que no tenía sentimientos hacia ella... su desdén se lo marcaba perfectamente. Además... en la cama lo notó mucho menos apasionado, más egoísta. Algo faltaba allí...

Sentimientos.

Y aunque para ella estar con este hombre era como estar con el otro, se percató de que él no conservaba los recuerdos de aquellos tres cortos e intensos años. Se sonrió con amargura esa mañana viéndolo dormido en la cama, se vistió y entonces sí, con este sí era tan solo sexo.

El último pétalo de la margarita terminaba de deshojarse en su mente: _"No me quiere"._

Lo más irónico fue notar que con el otro Vegeta había más. Y todo ese día lo extrañó como hacía años no lo extrañaba, el agujero de la herida en su pecho se agrandó. Faltaba conectar un par de circuitos más... dos años pensando que lo había recuperado, que estaba en su cama, que dormía con ella otra vez... dos años engañándose a sí misma.

-Mañana estará lista- le avisó cuando salía de la cámara de gravedad empapado en sudor, Trunks se puso serio detrás de su padre. El destino a él también le había dado revancha para tener un atisbo de lo que hubiera sido su vida familiar de no haber sido por los androides, pero otra vez había que caer en la realidad.

-Bien.-dijo sin más Vegeta sonriéndose como no lo había visto jamás, la perversidad asomó en sus ojos y Bulma receló del hombre.

Por la noche temió lo que iba pasar: él volvía a ingresar a la habitación quitándose la ropa en el camino para entrar a la cama. Bulma quiso fingir que dormía, cerró los ojos con fuerza dándole la espalda, pero la cola del saiyajin la amarró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Los besos y las caricias siguieron, era extraño pero había un abismo de emociones separándolos, Bulma no pudo mantener su actuación cuando él la volteó para posarse sobre ella, ensayó una sonrisa.

-¿La última noche, verdad?- le murmuró queriendo sonar dulce, el saiyajin arrugó el ceño deteniendo su juego amoroso.

-No- sentenció con seriedad- El muchacho volverá para llevarte, necesito más cámaras de gravedad. -dijo, evitando decir que también necesitaba más máquinas del tiempo para no levantar sospechas.

Bulma se sonrió viendo que el saiya no se molestaba en fingir ninguna prerrogativa romántica.

-¿Y que tendré yo a cambio?- preguntó Bulma. Él volvió a sonreír con perversidad y sin decir palabra regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Bulma permanecía tiesa y a su cuerpo le costaba reaccionar a las caricias, suspiro resignada... tomó el rostro del saiya con ambas manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo, él aceptó sin más y sin comprender que ella lo estaba despidiendo para siempre.

2

El quejido retumbó en sus oídos, era el grito de dolor más desgarrador que jamás hubiese escuchado.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó reconociendo la voz, otro alarido sufriendo un profundo dolor se repitió. Corrió entre la oscuridad hasta que un calor sofocante la mareó parándole el paso.-¡Vegeta!- le gritó sin poder ver donde se encontraba. Cerró los ojos frustrada por su búsqueda infructuosa y sólo así vio algo, con una luz demasiado tenue que apenas le permitía ver la silueta del hombre. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo con ambas manos deteniendo su caída. Respiraba agitado, se veía malherido... se esforzó y vio su traje de combate... con el que partió aquella mañana. Volvió a sentirlo gritar, como si algo invisible o algo por dentro le hiciera un daño que él no pudiese soportar.

-¡VEGETA!- gritó sin poder acercarse a él, sus pies estancados en el suelo como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado.

-¡Mamá!- le respondieron, Bulma sintió un tirón por los hombros.- ¿Estás bien?- abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto... su hijo la miraba preocupado. Apenas amanecía, la cama estaba vacía... vigiló toda la habitación agitada y vio como por el umbral aparecía Vegeta mientras asomaba su rostro con el ceño fruncido contemplando la escena. Bulma no dijo más, se abrazó a su hijo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Vegeta con impaciencia.

-Señor, será mejor que espere afuera- aconsejó Trunks que ya vestía preparado para marcharse.

-Apresúrense, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí- dijo él mientras cerraba para marcharse. Trunks quedó a solas con su madre que continuaba llorando histérica.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? Fue una pesadilla... -intentó calmarla su hijo.

-No... no fue... -lloró ella bastante alterada, se aferró a la espalda de su hijo- Él murió- dijo desgarradoramente. Trunks se sintió perturbado, su madre siempre se había visto optimista y decidida... jamás la había visto flaquear.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién murió?- preguntó Trunks con la esperanza de que se calmara.

-Vegeta... Tu padre... -explicó ella mientras se limpiaba el llanto- Él debe... él debe estar sufriendo en el infierno... él intentó...

-Tranquila, mamá- Trunks se sentó a su lado- Es nuestra realidad... -murmuró.

-Ese no es tu padre.- explicó ella nuevamente. Trunks le sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo sé, pero ha sido bueno fingir por un momento que sí- se consoló sonriendo de lado nostálgicamente.

-Tengo que revivirlo- sentenció ella de repente.

-Pero mamá... eso es imposible... aquí no hay esferas del dragón... Lo sabes...

-Tienes que traer una nave saiyajin- le dijo ella tomándolo por los hombros- ¡Por favor, hijo!

-Mamá...

-Hazlo, lo haremos, lo reviviremos...

-Eso es imposible, lo sabes... - le sugirió queriendo que entrara en razón- Quizás papá quiera quedarse en nuestra dimensión... o visitarnos -sugirió para calmarla.

-¡No es tu padre! ¿No lo entiendes?- le gritó- Tienes que confiar en mí... Soy tu madre, Trunks.

El muchacho la miró intrigado y perturbado por su reacción, se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que sintieron golpear la puerta.

-¡Eh, terrícola, apresúrate, tengo que irme! -le exigieron, Bulma se puso de pie y su hijo la siguió hasta el taller, Vegeta estaba detrás de ellos aguardando con impaciencia. -Debo evacuar el planeta- protestó concentrándose, se sentó en la cabina cuando vio a Trunks ir con ellos, frunció el ceño- No, tú no... vendrá tu madre.

-Pero señor... -Trunks titubeó mirando hacia ella que observaba desde abajo. El plan era sencillo para Vegeta, no tenían porqué regresar a este tiempo, él se la llevaría para obtener su tecnología, evacuaría el planeta, tendría su máquina del tiempo... todo sin molestarse ni derramar una gota de sangre.

Vegeta inspeccionó la situación con recelo, sabía que no sería dificil reducir al muchacho tal y como habría hecho con la mujer.

-Tengo que preparar algunas cosas aquí, estaré lista en un momento- sugirió ella mientras subía las escaleras para hablarle con sinceridad a Vegeta mientras acomodaba el traje de su hijo palmeando los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Ustedes no pierdan tiempo, deben escapar de ese meteorito- sugirió seriamente Bulma, el rey la observó con desconfianza pero asintió sabiendo que ella estaría allí en cuanto regresaran. Por respuesta se limitó a cerrar la escotilla.

-Recuerda que aunque modifiquemos los sucesos... sólo cambiará en este tiempo y no en el tuyo. Es decir... -explicaba Trunks mientras la máquina se elevaba- ... ahora podremos salvarlos a todos, pero los que murieron hace dos años permanecerán así.

-No me preocupa mientras tenga planeta y soldados- dijo él fríamente, Trunks asintió cuando la luz blanca los cegó.

3

Bajaron de la nave y otra vez un grupo de súbditos los rodeó, seguro extrañados del arribo tan encimado a la partida, era la magia de la máquina del tiempo.

-Evacuen inmediatamente el planeta, todo... huyan a Maku-Sei... -les explicó sin mediar más argumentos, al principio Trunks vio como ninguno le hizo caso hasta que levantó la voz repitiendo la orden.- Tú, ve a llamar a los que están fuera- le ordenó a él, Trunks asintió preocupado pero honrado por la confianza depositada en él. Salió volando y sin aterrizar les explicaba a los gritos a los saiyajins que debían abandonar el planeta, le hicieron caso con mucha facilidad puesto que unas alarmas ruidosas se percibían en donde quisiera que estuviera.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie más por evacuar salvo los esclavos que subían por órdenes de los últimos soldados saiyajins a grandes naves nodrizas, Trunks siguió a los grupos de saiyajins que migraban, pensó lo llevarían con su padre... pero se encontró descendiendo sobre los hangares que antes había visitado cuando partieron en una misión... hacía dos años atrás y en ese tiempo, hacía unas horas.

Se quitó la chaqueta sudando por la urgencia con la que había cumplido la orden del rey.

"Treame una nave saiyajin" Trunks entonces recordó el pedido de su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que por más pequeña que fueran aquellas naves unipersonales jamás entrarían en la cabina de su máquina del tiempo ¿cómo cumplir su orden? Mientras pensaba cargó la chaqueta al hombro sintiendo algo metálico chocar contra el suelo. Miró a sus pies.

-... Una cápsula... - se extrañó tomándola en su mano y de pronto recordó como su madre le acomodaba el traje en la cabina- Piensas en todo... -murmuró y miró sobre su hombro con seriedad para vigilar si alguien lo vería cuando arrojó la cápsula. Una densa nube de humo se expandió modificando la composición molecular de la nave, sublimándola en estado gaseoso que la cápsula comprimió y capturó. Un invento genial sin dudas. Trunks tomó la cápsula y la guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo.

-¿Ya llamaste a todos?- preguntó el rey con seriedad, Trunks volteó a confirmarle la noticia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa confiada pero notó en los ojos de Vegeta la gélida maldad de quien no tiene sentimiento alguno.- Entonces, volvamos a tu planeta... hemos cumplido aquí, volveremos con las nuevas coordenadas. Necesito a tu madre aquí- le dijo seriamente, Trunks se extrañó de verlo así y caminó receloso a su lado, hasta la nave.

-¿Por qué necesitas con tanta urgencia a mamá?- preguntó desconfiado, sabiendo que bien podrían migrar al nuevo planeta y esperar allí la colisión del meteorito con el viejo Veyita-Sei.

-Mientras más pronto la tenga en los talleres trabajando, más pronto saldrán las nuevas cámaras de entrenamiento- dijo sin querer revelar todavía su estrategia, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo- Nuestra raza será más que invencible.

-Entiendo... -dudó él frunciendo el ceño, no tenía más opción que obedecerlo y volver con él a la Tierra, a su dimensión.

4

-Vaya, no tardaron nada- los felicitó Bulma en el taller mientras aterrizaban con facilidad, Vegeta salió de la cabina de un salto y la jaló del brazo. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-Vendrás conmigo, ahora- le sugirió con aspereza jalándola hacia él, Trunks bajó lo más rápido posible, tomó de la muñeca a su padre y lo miró amenazantemente, Vegeta le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué, no ves? No podemos volver ahora, ya te dije que esta máquina solo viaja de ida y vuelta, necesita recargar su energía una noche- el rey no había contemplado esa opción. La miró respirando con dureza y soltó su brazo, luego observó a Trunks con rencor que también lo dejó entreabriendo los labios por su extraño comportamiento. Finalmente asintió y caminó fuera del taller, Bulma y Trunks se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Trama algo- soltó Trunks al rato, su madre asintió.

-¿Tienes la nave?- le preguntó, el muchacho sacó la cápsula de su bolsillo y vio los ojos celestes de su madre iluminarse nuevamente.- Bien, descansa ahora- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Trunks estaba preocupado, no sólo tenía un mal presentimiento sino que temía que su madre se arriesgara demasiado.

-La próxima vez, Trunks, debes volver sin Vegeta- le explicó- Déjalo allí y cuídate mucho- Trunks no pudo responder porque la vio desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el interior de la casa, se quedó allí pensativamente mientras conectaba la máquina a su fuente de alimentación para recargar la energía.

5

Bulma tardó un par de horas en comprender el funcionamiento de la nave, lo que sí hizo al instante fue recordar las coordenadas de namekuSei.

-Está bien... es la hora de la verdad... -dijo a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando se libraba del abrazo de Vegeta y caminaba por los pasillos, sacó la cápsula en el patio y al instante tuvo esa nave delante de ella. Se acomó dentro sintiendo un poco de claustrofobia, tomó aire, se colocó los cinturones... y bajó la escotilla viendo la Corporación tras el cristal escarlata.- Bien... bien... -murmuraba nerviosa encendiendo los controles, vio los símbolos extraños sucederse en un pequeño panel, se colocó el respirador y aprentando los ojos para no ver el despegue encendió la máquina.

6

-¡LEVÁNTANTE, SABANDIJA!- protestó Vegeta tirando de las sábanas de Trunks, el muchacho abrió los ojos confundido- ¡Tu madre no está!- le gritó nervioso mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, levantó el dedo hacia él y lo apuntó. -¿A dónde huyó?

-Mi madre no es ninguna cobarde- le reprochó el muchacho poniéndose de pie- Espere un momento, ya volverá.

-No encuentro su ki... debe estar ocultándolo- protestó nuevamente el saiyajin mientras rompía el scoutter que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo.

-Señor, sólo hay que esperar, ella debe... -sintió como lo jalaba del cuello de la camiseta arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

-No tengo más tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en este planeta, llévame al mío... quiero ver cómo resultó la migración- le dijo arrojándolo en el taller, Trunks se sintió impotente.

"Debes volver sin Vegeta" le había dicho su madre, ella tenía todo planeado, había huído... le había dejado todo el problema a él. Se sacudió la ropa quedando de pie descalzo en el taller.

-De acuerdo, iré con usted señor... la carga está completa- le anunció viendo que el saiyajin se relajaba, aún no podía comprender su impaciencia y la insistencia para llevar a su madre al nuevo planeta, dudaba mucho que fuera por echarla de menos como también dudaba de la verdadera intención de regresar.

7

Cuando la escotilla se abrió, ella salió quitándose el respirador y vomitando dentro del cráter que había formado su aterrizaje. Al instante vio a una docena de namekuseijins rodeándola. Se veían fornidos, como Piccolo y de repente se autorecordó de que lo primero que debía hacer era revivir al guerrero nameku.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- preguntó uno de los más fuertes mientras ella intentaba subir, se veía indefensa a los ojos de los nameks, de entre ellos salió uno joven de corta edad observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Yo estuve aquí, cuando derrotamos a Freezer- explicó sumándose a la épica como no podía de ser de otro modo- Tal vez algunos recuerden, estuvieron en mi casa, en la Tierra.- dijo jadeando mientras intentaba subir el último tranco hacia la superficie, pisó en falso y resbaló pero la mano de un joven la sostuvo quitándole el susto.

-¿Es usted, señorita Bulma?- preguntó el chico alzándola con fuerza hasta que por fin la depositó de pie entre ellos, Bulma suspiró.

-Sí -afirmó encantada, de que la reconocieran y de que le dijeran _señorita_.

-¡Qué bien! Yo soy Dendé- explicó el joven extendiendo su mano nuevamente pero para saludarla, los demás comenzaron a sonreír sintiéndose entre amigos- ¿Cómo están Gohan y los demás?

-Vaya... qué grande estás Dende- la mujer sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos mientras observaba el planeta a su alrededor.

-¿Y los muchachos?- volvió a preguntar el nameku. Bulma suspiró.

-Están muertos, es por eso que he venido- Dende se entristeció y frunció el ceño para comprender- Han muerto, una amenaza hace muchos años... debo resucitarlos... -rogó volteando hacia él- ¿Me ayudarías a conseguir las esferas del dragón?

-Ese no sería problema... -murmuró Dende, el resto del gentío (al que se habían sumado más nameks) aprobó sonriendo- Ya están reunidas, temíamos una emergencia... pero... el problema es que...

-¿Cuál?

-Las esferas sólo pueden resucitar a las personas que llevan menos de un año muertas... -murmuró haciendo sentir a Bulma un peso muerto en el estómago.

8

-Parece que todo fue bien... -murmuró Trunks cuando su nave volvía a aterrizar, Vegeta no lo miró, bajó de una vez. Trunks pensó que era su oportunidad y que debía largarse pero pronto se vio rodeado de tres soldados saiyajins que lo quitaron de la nave.

-¡Llévenla a los laboratorios!- exigió la voz del rey mientras Trunks forcejeaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Debo regresar a mi época!- Vegeta se volteó para verlo con gracia mientras otros soldados movían la nave lejos de los hangares.

-¿Qué época? No te gustaría, creeme... presiento que tu planeta será invadido muy pronto- rió con maldad, les dirigió una mirada a los esclavos que miraban todo con curiosidad- ¿Qué están viendo? ¡Muévanse, busquen los mecanismos de esas naves! ¡Quiero cientos más en una semana! ¡Háganlo si aprecian su vida!- los esclavos se esfumaron, Trunks comprendió al fin el plan de su padre mientras levantaba una mirada iracundo hacia él.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡NOSOTROS TE AYUDAMOS!- le gritó convirtiéndose en super saiyajin mientras se zafaba del agarre de sus enemigos. El puñetazo de un soldado lo devolvió a la realidad. -¡Sin nosotros tu planeta no existiría!

-Llévenlo a los calabozos- respondió el saiyajin dándose la vuelta para retirarse, pero oyó un grito y el despliegue de energía iluminó toda la sala llamando su atención, sintió un par de golpes y descubrió a sus soldados en el suelo. Levantó la vista a Trunks que lo miraba furioso mientras el calor de su aura movía sus cabellos dorados. -¡RETÍRENSE, GUSANOS!- protestó dando un paso al frente, los soldados heridos gatearon hacia la salida.

-¡No dejaré que vagues por otras dimensiones! ¡No dejaré que esclavices otros tiempos!- bramó Trunks. Intentó salir para destruir la máquina del tiempo, pero su padre lo sujetó de los cabellos y le estampó una bola de ki en la cara.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo... -se sonrió Vegeta viendo a Trunks caer en el suelo- No estás a mí nivel...

-Haré lo posible, no puedo rendirme, no puedo perder... -murmuró Trunks mientras se ponía de pie lentamente- ¡NO TE DEJARÉ!- le bramó aumentando su energía, Vegeta se transformó en super saiyajin fase dos y se precipitó hacia el muchacho, intercambiaron un par de golpes y nuevamente el rey tomó a Trunks del cuello presionándolo contra una columna.

-Muestra el poder que has heredado de mí- murmuró Vegeta con arrogancia, Trunks levantó la vista adolorido.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!- espetó con furia.

-No te hablaba a tí- le sonrió el rey mientras lo soltaba, Trunks pudo sentir unos pasos detrás y cuando se dio vuelta tuvo el puño de otro joven saiyajin incrustrado en su estómago.

9

-¿Cómo que no? Entonces... vine aquí por nada... -se exasperó Bulma, Dende bajó la cabeza apenado.

-¡Estás diciendo tonterías, muchacho! - se apresuró un nameku maduro que caminaba hacia ellos ayudado por un bastón- Bienvenida, Bulma... Debes saber que con la amenaza de Freezer el nuevo Patriarca aumentó el poder de las esferas para combatir cualquier amenaza, puedes revivir a tus amigos.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron emocionados.

10

Trunks escupió sangre e intentó ponerse de pie cuando recuperó la consciencia. Se vio en una gran habitación vacía y poco iluminada, sentía el goteo continuo de una gota contra el suelo torturando su mente. Se puso de pie y corrió para salir de allí, pero chocó con una barrera invisible que lo devolvió de un golpe al suelo.

-Por mucho que lo intentes, no lo lograrás- dijo un esclavo que caminó hacia él en la oscuridad, permaneció detrás de la barrera mirándolo fijamente.- Estás atrapado hasta que el rey mande a sacarte.

-Ese maldito... -protestó Trunks tomándose la cabeza- Le fallé a todo el universo, a todos los tiempos... soy un estúpido. -protestó golpeando al suelo con su puño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se interesó el esclavo observándolo reflexivamente- El rey Vegeta casi ha conquistado todo, no tiene competencia en el universo en cuanto al despliegue militar... -dijo lamentándose.

-Aquí... hay muchos universos en los que él no existe, en donde reina la paz... -suspiró Trunks- Yo lo llevé, debí obedecer a mi madre e ir por Gohan... Soy un tonto, me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos, papá tenía razón: interfieren en la batalla.

11

-Y bien... señorita Bulma ¿qué deseo va a pedir primero? -le preguntó Dende seriamente, Bulma se encontraba en el suelo viendo con horror a ese nuevo y gigantesco dragón. Las palabras del muchacho la devolvieron a la realidad, debía pensar:

"Si resucito a Piccolo, las esferas del dragón reaparecerán en la Tierra y podremos resucitar al resto de mis amigos..." pensó efectivamente.

-Señorita...

-Señora- corrigió Bulma poniéndose de pie decididamente- Pídele que resucite a Vegeta.

Dende la miró asombrado, ella le devolvió la mirada urgida. El pedido fue hecho, el dragón respondió algo y Dendé volvió a mirarla.

-¿Su segundo deseo...?

-Deseo resucitar a Piccolo- dijo sin más, otra vez el ritual se repitió.

-¿Y cuál es su último deseo...?

12

-Bien... quiero que investiguen bien esta nave- repitió el rey a sus esclavos en el laboratorio- Quiero que repliquen sus mecanismos, quiero que creen tantas de ellas como puedan...

-Delo por hecho, Majestad...

-El primer planeta que conquistaré será esa asquerosa Tierra, y mataré a la mujer por atreverse a huir de mí- masculló entre dientes.

_**continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> PERDÓN GENTE, PERDONES TOTALES! La cosa fue así: quise agregarle romance... así que entré en trance para intentar pensar como Mirai Bulma y descubrí que aquel no iba a ser el mismo Vegeta, que aquella relación no era igual y que dejaba al pobre Mirai Vegeta en el Infierno olvidado por siempre xDDD Entonces mientras intentaba dormir anoche se me ocurrió esto y el final, que ya estoy escribiendo y publico en una semana. Me conocen, no tolero tardanzas!_

_Espero que me hayan perdonado y que las que tienen sed se sientan un poco saciadas xD_


	3. Mirai Vegeta

_Hola, puntual y con nuevo capítulo n_n Nuevo y último. _

_... Eso me recuerda mi comentario del principio "_para 3 mugrosos capítulos lo pongo todo en uno" Ja... destino, destino! Espero que hayan aprendido la lección y no escupan al cielo, chicas!__

_**Por favor:** si tienen dudas y tienen un perfil anónimo no tengo modo de responderles, pueden entrar a mi perfil y ver mi correo o entrar a mi facebook para que les pueda responder sin problemas!_

_ Gracias por la companía que me hicieron, las dejo con la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>MIRAI VEGETA<strong>

Luego de dos años de cavilar en la Tierra con lograr su cometido del principio, estaba a dos pasos de hacerlo real. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejándolo pasar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué resultados tienen?- preguntó el rey entrando nuevamente en el laboratorio improvisado luego de la migración, una escolta de corpulentos soldados lo acompañaban. Los esclavos se observaron entre sí.

-Mi señor, no hemos podido decifrar el código que utiliza esta tecnología, con dos números en distintas secuencias logran miles de órdenes distintas... me temo que no podemos hacer más que contemplarla- explicó uno de rodillas, Vegeta respiró anonadado con la noticia.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡Pero si ustedes repararon la nave del muchacho cuando llegó!- protestó sacudiendo al esclavo por el aire, tomándolo por la túnica que utilizaba.

-Podemos... podemos cargar la energía y reparar el módulo de carga, eso es igual que en todas las naves- dijo otro- Si quiere podemos aumentar su carga energética para que soporte muchos más viajes.

-No es suficiente- dijo soltando al esclavo, se cruzó de brazos mirando la máquina para pensar.- Entonces ¿saben como darle coordenadas?- preguntó, otra vez negaron, Vegeta alzó una mano matando a un esclavo al azar, apuntó a los demás que temblaron en su sitio.

-Majestad, usted dijo que conocía al inventor ¿Por qué no viaja y lo trae? Puede utilizar al muchacho si no conoce los comandos... -la mirada furiosa del rey calló la voz de Nappa.

-Hagan eso de la energía... -ordenó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y los soldados desaparecían detrás de él.

Los esclavos se quedaron solos contemplando la máquina del tiempo y volviendo al trabajo.

-Esperemos que eso le de otra oportunidad al muchacho del cabello extraño... no quiero que otros tiempos sufran igual que nosotros...

2

-Levántate- le ordenó la áspera voz de Vegeta mientras oprimía unos botones, Trunks yacía en el suelo y levantó los ojos con odio hacia su captor.- Iremos por tu madre.

-No- se negó el muchacho, una patada en la cabeza lo arrojó contra una pared de la habitación.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo... ya lo he hecho durante dos años. Ahora, vendrás conmigo. -le dijo jalándolo de los cabellos mientras lo arrastraba hacia el hangar, voló con él dentro de la nave que ya estaba preparada para salir.

-No lo haré- jadeó Trunks con un hilo de sangre colgando de sus labios. El rey lo miró, tenía sus ojos cansados y el rostro empapado de sudor- Prefiero morir aquí.

-No morirás- le explicó Vegeta sonriendo- Sufrirás cada segundo de tu vida y peor será cuando mis científicos descubran el mecanismo de esta nave, sólo lo utilizaré para traerla y torturarla delante de tus ojos... -le explicó.

- Eres un...

-... estratega- completó Vegeta sonriéndole mientras forzaba al muchacho sin energía a tocar los controles.- Anda, tengo muchas galaxias débiles que volver a someter...

Trunks se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, estaba dispuesto a morir. Hubiese querido hacer estallar la máquina pero no tenía suficiente energía, la batalla contra Vegeta y el príncipe heredero había sido demasiado dura, aún sentía el brazo roto y el pulmón perforado. Respiraba con dificultad manteniendo su cabeza agachas.

-Hm... ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Vegeta mientras inspeccionaba el panel- Mira, una coordenada guardada, debe ser la que necesito- dijo intentando tocar el botón de despegue, pero se contuvo... ¿y si la coordenada guardada era la de su planeta a punto de estallar?

-¡Espere! - exclamó Trunks sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no lograra oprimir el botón, la coordenada que mostraba el panel era la del día que Freezer arribó a la Tierra. Allí, con el poder ilimitado de un saiyajin fase dos, Vegeta podría hacer destrozos... y arruinarían todos los tiempos.- Lo haré... -se resignó encontrando la sonrisa del rey mientras cerraba la cabina.

3

En medio de la ciudad, en un callejón, Vegeta abrió los ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro. Lentamente se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Se miró las manos.

-Estoy vivo- dijo victorioso mientras apretaba los puños, de inmediato alzó vuelo llamando la atención de los trauseúntes, pero a él no le importó.

Todo se veía en paz, todo estaba quieto, solo él levantaba resquemor en el aire.

-¿¡Eres un androide! - le preguntaron desde la calle. Vegeta sonrió, había visto algo desde el infierno... vio arribar a Cell. Sabía de la victoria de su hijo.

No entendía lo que había pasado y porqué estaba allí, así que voló al único lugar en donde podría tener una respuesta... el único lugar donde alguien pediría resucitarlo.

La Corporación se veía igual a cuando la dejó, quizás con alguna reforma improvisada. Descendió con intriga observando todo alrededor, el techo del taller estaba abierto y entró por allí. Las luces seguían encendidas, Vegeta observaba todo con curiosidad mientras caminaba sigiloso por la casa... parecía que no había nadie. Al final buscó cualquier ki dentro y supo que definitivamente estaba sólo, decidió esperar a que la mujer o el muchacho volvieran de donde sea que estuvieran. Así que caminó por su casa, la conocía de memoria.

No llevaba muchas horas devuelto a la Tierra pero aún así se sentía extremadamente cansado, como si su cuerpo estuviera deshabituado al movimiento. Tomó algo del refrigerador hasta que estuvo satisfecho y sólo entonces caminó hacia su cuarto, el de la mujer.

Era extraño, un mundo de paz... él de nuevo allí... Miró el reloj digital de la sala: año 787. Había pasado mucho tiempo, caminó hasta el cuarto de ella como tenía planeado de un principio, planeaba dormir y si tenía suerte que ella lo despertara. Hoy se sentía cansado y con deseos de ser complacido, ya mañana experimentaría la vida de nuevo.

"Sigue igual..." meditó viendo la cama completamente desordenada, aunque los robots solían arreglar el desastre y ya para media mañana el cuarto de la mujer estaba impecable. No le importó, tomó una ducha rápida y caminó sólo con su toalla hasta la cama.

- No parece real... -murmuró llevando las manos a la nuca mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, hacía unos momentos estaba siendo torturado en el Infierno, estaba siendo castigado por la eternidad... y la eternidad se esfumó. Se sonrió triunfante.

No le cabían dudas de que había sido ella, él Abajo había perdido la noción del tiempo pero en cuanto Cell llegó al infierno y la amenaza terminó supo que la mujer tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna manera, por algún tiempo pensó que ya lo habían olvidado o que pensaron que era más conveniente para la humanidad y para el universo en general, dejarlo muerto. Jamás tuvo demasiadas esperanzas pero allí estaba.

No sabía muy bien qué haría de su vida de ahora en más. Sabía que Kakarotto no podría ser resucitado porque morir por causas naturales no era contemplado por Sheng Long. No sintió ningún ki importante, quizás debido a que los guerreros de aquel planeta sabían ocultarlo o quizás porque seguían muertos. Así que en resumen, era el más fuerte y no había enemigo disponible. Saboreó la idea con maldad mientras giraba en la cama para dormir de lado. Tomó la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza y hundió la nariz en ella para volver a sentir el perfume de la mujer.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó alzándose, quitó las sábanas y acolchados jalándolos mientras inspeccionaba con cuidado la sábana que cubría el colchón. La arrancó de un tirón y salió de la habitación buscando su ropa, se cambió aprisa lleno de rencor, de odio... y de celos. Mientras iba a irse sintió un estruendo en el patio, apretó el ceño y salió con prepotencia a ver de qué podría tratarse.

Vio una nave extraña, alta y larga. A unos pasos un joven yacía en el suelo, caminó hacia él viéndolo de boca al suelo. Sin delicadeza alguna lo movió con el pie dándolo vuelta.

El muchacho entreabrió los ojos, se veía muy golpeado. Vegeta vio sus ojos celestes y su cabello lila, le enseñó una sonrisa ladina al reconocerlo. No alcanzó a preguntarse qué ocurría cuando escuchó un portazo y pudo percibir una presencia acercándose a ellos. El ki lucía poderoso.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre? ¡Aún no ha...!- la voz se calló, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y quedó pasmado con el reflejo que le devolía el otro sujeto... ¿Él? Cada vez más parecía que esto era un sueño pesado que tenía en el Infierno. -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el hombre con la capa roja.

- ¿Quién pregunta?- devolvió Mirai Vegeta cruzándose de brazos para mostrar seguridad, el soldado frente a él lucía el sello de la casa real en el pecho... ¿podría ser? No le respondió, el extraño se limitó a llevar su mano al scoutter que cubría su ojo.

-Bah... eres insignificante- le dijo caminando por su lado sin prestarle atención mientras intentaba inclinarse para acercarse al muchacho, Vegeta le cortó el paso irguiendo el pecho para enfrentarlo.

-¿A quién le dices insignificante, insecto?- volvió a preguntar Vegeta.

4

Trunks se volteó viendo la escena, jadeó adolorido en el suelo ¿Quién era el otro sujeto? Era su padre otra vez... ¿Pero de qué dimensión, de qué tiempo lo había traído su madre? Intentó ajustar la visión para poder identificar si se trataba del Vegeta del pasado, aquel con el que habían combatido contra Cell y los androides, después de todo llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-¿Papá...?- le murmuró apoyándose contra un brazo para despegar su rostro del suelo, el hombre giró un poco la cabeza en respuesta como en un amague por mirarlo y luego la regresó al rey Vegeta.

-¿Papá?- preguntó él riéndose a carcajadas- Ahora veo porqué el parecido físico. -murmuró - Creí que estabas muerto...

-¿Tú quien eres?- arremetió Mirai Vegeta sin quitarle una gélida mirada de encima.

-¿Yo? Yo soy el rey Vegeta, líder de todos los saiyajins, soberano de las galaxias del norte, este, oeste y... casi por completar la conquista del sur... -una sonrisa arrogante acompañó sus palabras- Soy todo lo que podrías haber sido- murmuró con estudiada soberbia.

Mirai Vegeta apretó los puños.

-Pertenece a otro tiempo... -murmuraron a sus espaldas, Trunks comprendía la confusión de aquel otro Vegeta- Fue un accidente, es de otra dimensión... ¿Tú... de dónde vienes?- terminó de preguntar el muchacho mientras finalmente tomaba asiento apoyándose contra uno de los muros de la Corporación. Nuevamente la cabeza de Vegeta se ladeó noventa grados para que la respuesta llegara a sus oídos.

-Del Infierno. -contestó con simpleza, Trunks arrugó el ceño sin comprender.

5

-Es curioso... ¿la mujer mandó a llamarte?- se burló el rey mirándolo con desdén -¿Dónde está ella? La necesito- dijo con paciencia, ante este nuevo encuentro su curiosidad estaba encendida, tenía ganas de jugar un poco.

-No sé de quién hablas- mintió Mirai Vegeta, un gesto irritando sus labios se lo anunció al rey que lo observaba en detalle.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó arrugando el ceño- Ella tampoco quería hablar de tí- le contó haciendo que Vegeta le sonriera divertido negando lo que podría importarle- Salvo cuando me dijo que **yo** era mejor que tú- escupió el rey para provocarlo, la sonrisa de su contraparte desapareció tras un gesto hosco.

-Ella siempre dice eso- mintió para estudiar su reacción, pero el rey río muy divertido en respuesta.

-Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que quieres aquí, ya te dije que me digas dónde está la mujer- respondió perdiendo toda curiosidad y paciencia.

-Si lo supiera ¿por qué crees que se lo diriá a una basura como tu?- preguntó con el gélido y arrogante tono de siempre. Trunks se sonrió.

-No seas tonto Vegeta - lo apoyó con confianza el rey caminando hacia él - Vaya, suena extraño decir mi nombre- se sonrió confiado volviendo a mirar al hombre con seguridad- Eres un saiyajin sangre pura después de todo, sabes que nos apoyamos unos a otros...

-¿Existe un Nappa entre los tuyos?- preguntó el mercenario, el rey asintió -Pues aquí no, yo lo maté- dio como toda respuesta.

-Ya veo... ¿Intentas decirme que renuncias a la pertenencia de tu raza?- lo cuestionó parándose delante de él con el gesto relajado- En tu tiempo pudo estar bien, pero a partir de ahora te sería muy útil lo contrario. Somos poderosos, Vegeta... ¿Qué te has perdido en la vida, eh? ¿Sabes que ibas a ser rey? Pues lo eres... -le murmuró.

-Yo no, tú- confirió el saiyajin tomando por sorpresa a su contraparte.

-Bien, pero puedo darte un par de planetas ¿Qué me dices? Volverás a ser rey, yo no interferiré en tus decisiones... Ahora podría matarte- siguió como si nada- pero pareces un soldado prometedor... -mintió mientras sonreía con sarcazmo- Traeme a la mujer, tendrás todo lo que te ha sido arrebatado en esta época.

Vegeta alzó los ojos azabaches hacia el rey, se vio a sí mismo y un destino prometido en su niñez hecho realidad. Su nostalgia, su ambición, su cabeza y su pecho palpitaban pidiéndole aceptar la oferta... pero fue esa otra voz, la que lo ayudó a soportar la pérdida de aquel destino, la misma que ahora lo rechazaba de plano. Su orgullo no iba a permitirle ser subordinado de nadie.

-Ya te lo dije... de saber donde está no se lo diría a un gusano como tú- comentó con arrogancia mientras sonreía socarronamente, él se conocía y sabría cuál era el próximo movimiento. El rey se lanzó a golpearlo sin mediar más palabra, Trunks quiso ponerse de pie para ayudar pero vio como sin problemas Vegeta esquivaba los golpes del conquistador espacial.

Luego de una par de minutos peleando en el cielo ambos se distanciaron, el rey Vegeta respiró agitado, le sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Es que... no piensas atacarme?- lo increpó viendo que Vegeta se limitaba a la defensa. El saiyajin no dijo nada y el rey volvió al ataque y esta vez luego de errar un par de golpes recibió un rodillazo en las costillas y un haz de energía cayó sobre su nuca. -¡Eres una sabandija!- le gritó exasperado mientras se convertía en super saiyajin, Vegeta lo imitó. -Un verdadero saiyajin ataca, no espera a la defensiva.

-Un verdadero saiyajin usa la cabeza- se burló Vegeta.- ¿Crees que iría a atacarte cuando tú conoces todas mis técnicas? Lo siento, pero debo admitir que es muy divertido saber cuáles serán tus movimientos y por supuesto, conozco mis puntos débiles y los sectores que dejo desprotegidos cuando lanzo un ataque... -la arrogancia no le permitió ocultar su técnica victoriosa.

-Ya veo... -se rió el rey tomando una bocanada de aire- Pues ya me cansé de jugar - dijo convirtiéndose en super saiyajin fase dos. Vegeta abrió los ojos anonado por el despliegue de energía, un puñetazo en la mandíbula le dio vuelta el rostro para no ver la lluvia de golpes que impactaban contra su armadura. Por más que conociera los movimientos no podía defenderse a esa velocidad y con esa fuerza.

6

-Tengo que ayudarlo... -jadeó Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos mientras concentraba toda su energía en conseguir ponerse de pie. Se apoyó con una mano sobre la pared de la Corporación mientras instaba a sus piernas a alzarlo, jadeó un poco más lanzando un grito de dolor cuando acomodó su rodilla fuera de lugar.- Papá... -dijo apesadumbrado viendo como el rey Vegeta estampaba a su contraparte contra el techo de la Corporación.- ¡Espera, voy a ayudarte!- le gritó mientras trastabillaba apoyando una mano sobre la pared para no perder el equilibrio, siguió con la mirada la batalla titánica que se prolongaba en el cielo hasta que un bólido irrumpió en el firmamento. Trunks intentó afinar la visión con su ojo hinchado y morado -¡MAMÁ!- exclamó sin darse cuenta del volumen de voz que había utilizado, al momento la nave atravesó un par de casas para dirigirse sin ningún cuidado hacia el patio de la Corporación, Trunks cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra él pero la nave frenó su viaje justo frente al muchacho, llenándolo de polvo.

7

-¿Te gusta así o más fuerte?- preguntó el rey presionando el rostro de Vegeta contra los escombros del taller, el saiyajin gruñó perdiendo su estado super saiyajin. De repente lo soltaron y cayó pesadamente al suelo.- Ha vuelto... -se sonrió perversamente el hombre alzando vuelo lejos de su víctima.

8

-¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar Trunks mientras sentía que recuperaba sus energías y la ayudaba a salir de la minúscula nave. -¡Has vuelto! ¡Estás bien!- se apresuró Trunks sonriéndole, su madre lo miró muy preocupada.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- murmuró tomando su rostro para inspeccionar las heridas de su hijo.

-Vete de aquí, vete lejos... él está loco... quiere...

-Hola- la saludaron irrumpiendo las palabras de Trunks, el rey Vegeta aterrizó junto a ellos tomando a la mujer del brazo- ¿Vendrías conmigo?- el tono que usó fue ruín y la pregunta perdió total sentido de consulta, él la arrastró mientras Bulma forcejeaba sin significarle ninguna molestia.

9

Vegeta caminaba seriamente con la mujer de su mano cuando sintió un ardor en la mejilla, se tocó con su guante y vio la sangre manchando la tela blanca. Se dio la vuelta molesto, Trunks estaba de pie sosteniéndose en desequilibrio en una pose que sugería que acababa de lanzarle algún ataque.

-Tendré que matarte... -murmuró el rey alzando su brazo hacia él, Bulma lo detuvo.

-No, basta... iré contigo... -le rogó la mujer desesperada- Por favor...

El rey bajó el brazo observándola con frialdad.

-De todos modos vendrás -le comentó volviendo a lanzar el pequeño ataque que chocó de lleno con el pecho de Trunks arrojándolo en el suelo. Bulma abrió los ojos consternada mientras el rey la sujetó de la cintura para subirla a la nave. Esta vez sintió un tirón y vio que el rey había sido arrancado de su lado, cayó al suelo de espaldas y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo para darse cuenta de que dos Vegetas se miraban fieramente.

-... Vegeta... -murmuró quebrada de tantas emociones juntas. El saiyajin ni siquiera la observó, ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque con salvajismo volviendo a tomar altura por los cielos. Bulma corrió para socorrer a Trunks, para su alivio aún respiraba.

-¿Quién...? -preguntó Trunks jadeando- ¿Quién es ese Vegeta?

-El nuestro... tu padre- explicó Bulma sonriéndole, Trunks abrió los ojos con entusiasmo- Te dije que lo reviviría...

10

-Aún no he terminado contigo- le murmuró Vegeta malherido mientras salía de entre un par de escombros, otra vez una nueva cámara de gravedad se había colapsado sobre él. El rey lo miró con desprecio.

-¡VEGETA, DEBES CONOCERLO! ¡USA SU PUNTO DÉBIL!- escuchó fastidiado la voz de la mujer desde el taller, el rey lo miró riéndose con gracia.

-Ya veo porqué peleas _tan bien_... te entrena la terrícola- observó estallando en carcajadas, Vegeta gruñó molesto. Odiaba que le dieran directivas.

-Ninguna mujer me da órdenes - observó quedando de pie frente a él.

-Me estoy aburriendo de tí... -manifestó su contraparte, acto seguido Vegeta sintió una nueva lluvia de golpes caer sobre su cuerpo, cayó inmovilizado de espaldas al suelo viendo que su enemigo formaba una poderosa bola de energía sobre su cabeza, se dispuso a morir sin perder la frialdad en sus gestos. Como sea, él ya estaba habituado al Infierno. -¿¡Qué...! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Vegeta vio que la bola de energía de su enemigo se esfumaba, Trunks sostenía al rey por la espalda trabando sus movimientos. El rey se sacudía mientras intentaba quitarse la molestia de la espalda. Vegeta frunció el ceño pensativamente.

"Punto débil" se repitió mirando todo alrededor, se sonrió con malicia y se esfumó de enfrente del guerrero.

11

Trunks se quedó horrorizado cuando vio al otro Vegeta desaparecer sin atinar a ayudarlo. El rey se zafó de su agarre rápidamente, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó al suelo y dio la vuelta para darle el golpe de gracia pero el poder que concentró en la palma de su mano se dirigió a un rumbo distinto.

12

-Vegeta... -murmuró Bulma, el príncipe extendió su mano apuntando a la máquina del tiempo y lanzó un ataque que fue desviado, giró su mirada viendo al rey precipitarse sobre él pero Vegeta reaccionó rápido tocando la nave y acumulando una bola de energía para lograr su cometido. El rey desvió su marcha.

-¡ATRÉVETE!- le gritó el monarca tomando del cuello a Bulma y apuntándola con un haz de luz que salía de su dedo índice- ¡Estallas la nave, estalla la mujer!

El príncipe miró sus opciones.

-¡Ella no me importa!- escupió sin piedad manteniendo la mano contra la nave, el rey arrugó el ceño colocando a la mujer como escudo frente al mercenario. Bulma respiraba agitada observando con los ojos en ruego a Vegeta, al suyo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien del rey que comenzó a reír malignamente llamando la atención de Vegeta.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no lo haces?- le preguntó mientras continuaba con su risa. Vegeta lo retó doblando la energía de su mano y tocando con ella la nave, el calor de la bola de energía comenzaba a derretir el chasis de la máquina del tiempo; el rey respondió acercando su mano a la mujer, Bulma chilló sintiendo que le quemaba el rostro.

En cuando bajó un poco su brazo sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago.

-¡PAPÁ! - gritó Trunks desesperado mientras intentaba llegar, pero fue tarde, un segundo ataque atravesó del pecho a la espalda al saiyajin. Vegeta iba a caer desplomado al suelo pero Bulma corrió hacia él y todo su peso se apoyó contra ella, la mujer intentó sostenerlo pero el lastre era demasiado, trastabilló apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes del taller mientras sostenía al saiyajin por los hombros.

-¿Vegeta? - le susurró con lágrimas en los ojos buscando su rostro, la sangre de la herida goteaba en el suelo y manchaba su propia ropa. No podía ser... qué injusto...

-... Creo... -jadeó el saiyajin murmurando, con la cabeza recargada contra el hombro de la mujer, sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie - ... creo que no tiene mis mismas debilidades... -dijo finalmente y cayó rendido en el suelo, Bulma se agachó a su lado cuando vio la sombra del rey sobre ella.

-Quítate, lo eliminaré y nos iremos- ordenó el rey cargando otra bola de energía, Bulma entendió que la necesitaba a ella y se arrojó abrazando al saiyajin caído para defenderlo del ataque- ¡QUÍTATE!

-¡NO!- respondió ella, ya lo había perdido una vez... no iba a perderlo dos veces. Trunks observaba desesperado la situación, alargó su mano y con sus últimas fuerzas arrojó una bola de energía a la nave para seguir con el plan de su padre pero el rey estaba atento y volvió a desviar el ataque.

-¡QUÍTATE, YA!- volvió a gritar mientras se agachaba para arrancarla de su lado y la arrojaba de mal modo, la débil mujer cayó golpeada contra un escritorio, un par de papeles se deslizaron al suelo llamando su atención.

13

-¡BASTA YA!- gritó Trunks lanzándose al ataque, el rey lo quitó sin molestarse demasiado y se preparó a darle el golpe final.

-¡Suficiente!- bramó la voz de Bulma llamando la atención de ambos guerreros- Ten... con esto no me necesitarás, pero déjalos en paz... -murmuró ella entregándole unas hojas, el rey la miró con recelo.

-¡No, mamá! - Trunks vio con horror como el saiyajin tomaba las hojas y las observaba.- ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

-Son los planos de la máquina del tiempo ¿no es lo que necesitabas?

-Gracias- se sonrió con perversidad el rey tomándola por la cintura.- ¡Pero tú vendrás!

-¡Espera!- Trunks caminó hasta ellos con dificultad -Iré yo, deja aquí a mis padres... -observó Trunks, el soberano no se veía muy conforme con el intercambio- Tienes los planos, nada le impedirá a tus científicos construir más de estas naves. Yo te llevaré de regreso a tu planeta.

-¡Trunks...! -murmuró Bulma anonadada, no quería que su hijo se fuera con él, de seguro no volvería.

-Hecho ¡VAMOS!- ordenó sin perder un minuto subiéndose a la cabina. Trunks lo siguió.

-¡Trunks, no seas tonto, no lo hagas! Yo programaré su nave para que vuele solo... yo...

-Mamá, yo lo traje aquí. -aseguró Trunks tranquilo mientras se colocaba el cinturón- Es mi responsabilidad ¡No te preocupes! Lo llevaré a su planeta.

-¡No te preocupes, mujer... _volveremos_!- apuntó sarcásticamente el rey Vegeta mientras sonreía con sadismo, Bulma mantuvo sus ojos furiosos sobre él mientras la nave volvía a elevarse y luego corrió la vista a Trunks, que percibiendo su mirada le sonrió de lado con la sonrisa mueca de su padre y le guiñó un ojo.

14

-Llegamos. -anunció Trunks cuando la luz blanca se esfumó permitiéndoles la visión del planeta- Tú mundo. -completó mientras el rey lo observaba con rabia.

-¡GUSANO! ¡Sácame de aquí! - le ordenó, Trunks abrió la escotilla por respuesta y salió fuera, asentándose en la temblorosa tierra rojiza de un mundo apocalíptico.- ¡No seas tonto! Si no volvemos, tú también morirás- murmuró el rey a su lado mirándolo con odio y desesperación.

"La próxima vez debes volver sin Vegeta" Trunks cambió las coordenadas pero no había roto su juramento, estaban en VeyitaSei, en el planeta y el tiempo al que pertenecía aquel Vegeta, con el mundo a punto de estallar.

-Es un riesgo que pienso correr por el universo- respondió Trunks tranquilamente sin dirigirle la mirada- Pero no significa que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados... Tú eres el que merece morir. -le aclaró volteando hacia él y convirtiéndose en super saiyajin. El rey se sonrió meneando la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Así que era eso? -preguntó con gélida suavidad- ¡Me iré al infierno, pero tú tendrás que acompañarme!- bramó el rey lanzándose a atacarlo.

Otra vez el duelo desigual se llevó a cabo, Trunks no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar, lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Peleaba con tranquilidad ahora, sabía que su mundo estaba en paz y que estaba eliminando a una amenaza, al rey no le convenía matarlo porque él era el único que podía manejar la máquina del tiempo de regreso.

Sólo por eso aquel Vegeta lo atacaba en su modo natural, sin recurrir al super saiyajin. Trunks se concentró sonriendo por el recuerdo de su padre original, un ataque lo golpeó de frente derribándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡No eres rival para mí! ¡RÍNDETE Y LLÉVAME DE REGRESO!- le ordenó, Trunks se limpió con el puño la sangre que salía de su labio cortado, volvió a convirtirse en super saiyajin ganando la sonrisa divertida del rey.

-Quizás tu eres fuerte... nadie te ha vencido jamás... -reflexionó Trunks mientras se ponía de pie- ... Mi padre es diferente, él ha sido derrotado...

-Y tú eres débil, como él- aprobó el rey mientras se elevaba para no sufrir los terremotos que se sucedían en el planeta.

-... la derrota también enseña... por eso... -continuó Trunks levantando sus manos y extendiéndolas frente a su rostro- ... por más fuerte que sea el rival... -jadeó casi sin aliento- mientras el enemigo siga en pie... -murmuró acumulando su ki- ¡YO SEGUIRÉ PELEANDO!

15

-Basura... -masculló la voz de Vegeta detrás de ella mientras la máquina del tiempo desaparecía.

-Vegeta... -la mujer intentó volver a él para socorrerlo pero el príncipe ya estaba de pie y caminaba sin rumbo fijo fuera del taller.

-Debo alcanzarlos... nadie se burla de mí... -se ofendió por los sucesos, sabía que ella había vuelto con una nave espacial, debía encontrarla, debía seguirlos... Las fuerzas fueron insuficientes y sus piernas se vencieron obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo. Estaba muy agotado. Bulma se acercó a su lado respirando con agitación.

-Vegeta, no podrás... se fueron en una máquina del tiempo- el hombre volteó hacia ella- Están en un presente alterno ahora... él no pertenece a esta dimensión.

El príncipe no pudo comprender, la quitó con un ademán violento y volvió a ponerse de pie para continuar la búsqueda de su nave.

-¡Estás muy mal herido!- le gritó ella mientras se acercaba para obstaculizarle el camino, él se volvió a rehusar y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Bulma miró hacia atrás, Vegeta había regado un charco de sangre por todo el taller, no tuvo tiempo de apenarse... debía ayudarlo como antaño.

16

Bulma miraba a Vegeta largamente mientras el sol se ocultaba por la ventana. Él yacía dormido en la cama, estaba vendado y ella misma se había encargado de coser la herida en su pecho. Sentía angustia y temor por Trunks ¿Por qué aún no había vuelto?

Pasaba una toalla húmeda por el rostro del guerrero lavando el rastro de sangre de la batalla.

-Perdóname por traerte en estos momentos... -le susurró. Vegeta se veía pálido y frío, Bulma se quitó el calzado y alzó las piernas para entrar en la cama con él. Se sentía cansada, levantó una pierna para envolverlo junto con su brazo y lo estrechó lo más que pudo sollozando en silencio.- Te eché de menos... -le confesó con dolor pensando en la posibilidad de volver a perderlo, lo sintió quejarse y tuvo que incorporarse para observarlo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó él con la voz murmurante, apenas entreabrió los ojos para inspeccionar la habitación. Todo había sido tan repentino y tan extraño que realmente pensó que era sueño y esperaba despertar en el Infierno.

-Bienvenido... -le dijo Bulma secando sus lágrimas. Vegeta la miró bien.

-Estás más vieja -alcanzó a decirle sonriendo un poco- No me gusta estar aquí - explicó sin más intentando sentarse en la cama, ella lo retuvo.

-Debes guardar tus fuerzas- le anunció- ¿Además qué tiene de malo aquí?- preguntó sabiendo que era mejor que él no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

-Huele a él -soltó Vegeta dejándola tiesa mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación. Bulma tragó saliva agachando la mirada.

-Sonará tonto, pero lo confundí contigo. -le explicó, él fingió no escuchar.- Construí una máquina del tiempo para salvar el pasado de los androides... algo ocurrió aquí y... él vino... yo pensé...

-No me importa- respondió él escuetamente. Bulma asintió.

-Tuvo algo de bueno, en este tiempo ya no existía una nave para volar al espacio y llegar a Namek... quizás haya sido una jugarreta del destino: Traerme un falso Vegeta para poder traer al original- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él seguía sin responder.

17

Trunks aterrizó, se limpió el sudor con el revés de la muñeca y una vez con los pies en el suelo alargó su mano haciendo desaparecer a la máquina del tiempo para siempre. Miró hacia la ciudad, donde resaltaba la Corporación Cápsula, buscó intensamente hasta que una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Estaba vivo.

Voló emocionado y expectante, sólo se sintió así una vez, cuando viajó al pasado a encontrarse con su padre en aquella época... pero este era distinto, este era el que se había ido cuando era un bebé. Entró a la casa deprisa adivinando dónde podría encontrarse. Ansiaba estar frente a él, hablarle... contarle de todo y de ahora, cuando realizó la técnica que Gohan le había enseñado, que era de un antiguo guerrero de la Tierra, el Taioken, de cómo había cegado a Vegeta para aprovechar a marcharse antes de que el planeta estallara en mil pedazos.

Su ki no lo engañó, estaba en la habitación que seguramente le correspondía en el pasado. Caminó ansioso por el pasillo y asomó su rostro por la puerta entreabierta. Su madre y él conversaban, ella le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos y él sólo la observaba a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Pensó que no sería una buena idea interrumpir, dio media vuelta para dejarlos a solas.

-Sal de ahí, puedo sentir tu ki -dijo la voz de su padre de repente, Trunks carraspeó acomodando su voz y tímidamente caminó un paso sobre el umbral terminando de abrir la puerta.

-¡Trunks!- exclamó su madre al tiempo que saltaba para abrazarlo y le deposita un beso en la mejilla, el muchacho se sonrojó sonriendo tímidamente mientras intentaba hacerse a un lado; y es que la presencia de su padre hacía que le dieran más pena esas escenas. -¡Lo lograste!

-Sí... -musitó en voz baja Trunks mientras bajaba la cabeza con humildad, sintió los ojos azabaches de su padre clavarse en él- ¿Cómo está, señor?- quiso saber alzando una mirada huidiza.

-No te importa... -respondió el príncipe saiyajin mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Vegeta!- lo retó Bulma- Y no le digas _señor_, es muy formal... dile papá.

Trunks se sonrojó y Vegeta miró hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Él había muerto antes de que Trunks aprendiera a hablar, el muchacho dio un paso al frente mientras Bulma les sonreía a ambos hombres, que tenían la oportunidad de verse por primera vez.

Bulma se dispuso rápidamente a sentar a Trunks en una silla y le aplicó los primeros auxilios, entablillando su brazo y vendando los cortes, sabía que igualmente los saiyajins sanaban a un ritmo acelerado.

-Yo pude haberlo derrotado, no tenías que llevártelo de aquí- exigió Vegeta con petulancia sin querer mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo siento... -murmuró Trunks viendo que este hombre se parecía mucho más al otro que conoció en el pasado.

- ¡Voy a prepararles una gran cena, se lo merecen, han gastado mucha energía! -exclamó Bulma, ella misma estaba demasiado agotada por los acontecimientos pero tener de nuevo en casa a Vegeta y tener sano y salvo a Trunks le renovaron las energías tan efectivamente como una semilla del ermitaño. Ya luego de la comida ella podría tenerlo a solas... Cerró la puerta a medias dejándolos en privado.

Trunks examinó la habitación con la mirada para disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál es tu máximo poder?- le preguntó Vegeta en la cama queriendo incorporarse un poco más. Trunks le sonrió contento de poder mostrarle sus habilidades, sin dudarlo un minuto se transformó en super saiyajin.

-Gran cosa... yo tengo tu mismo ki a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenamiento, mañana mismo le pediré a la mujer que prepare una cámara de entrenamiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Trunks aprobó volviendo a sentarse en una silla a su lado en su estado natural. -Y tú también debes entrenar, ese tonto con sus pocas habilidades te redujo muy pronto... -dijo eludiendo toda responsabilidad en la batalla.

-Sería un honor entrenar contigo... papá- completó sintiéndose extraño, Vegeta también se sintió raro por escuchar esa palabra. Ambos guardaron un tenso silencio. -En el pasado, es decir cuando yo viajé al Pasado por el asunto de...

-Lo sé, ya me lo contó tu madre, no puede mantener la boca cerrada- agregó el príncipe haciendo que Trunks sonriera.

-Es cierto... -contestó en complicidad.- Bien, el caso es que entrenamos en una habitación y...

Y Trunks compartió todas sus memorias con él, no quería dejar de hablar... quería quedarse junto a su padre compartiendo el mismo espacio físico si le era imposible hacer lo que más anhelaba: abrazarlo.

Bulma había llegado para avisarles que la comida estaba lista, se quedó con la bandeja detrás de la puerta mientras espiaba emocionada la reunión de padre e hijo. Su hijo había sufrido tanto todo ese tiempo, ansiaba tanto conocer a su papá y aunque volvió complacido del pasado, en él cabía la espina de saber que en aquel presente no lo tendría jamás.

Ella también pensaba igual. Había tanto tiempo perdido por recuperar.

"Gracias" elogió de nuevo en su fuero interno. Gracias a todos los kamis, al tiempo, al destino, al meteorito, al enemigo, a su hijo, a ella misma... Gracias universo entero por complotarse para traérselo de vuelta.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> _No admito quejas ni devoluciones. Bien, como vieron así quedó la historia. Bulma ha recuperado a su Vege como siempre lo soñé xDDD Pero nada es gratis en la vida, hay que vivir un poco de aventuras en medio. _

_Así que aquí está el extraño oneshot de 3 capítulos... ¿vieron que dejar rw al final servía para algo? De no haberlo hecho quizás me guardaba mis ganas de escribir más por lograr mi objetivo oneshot xD_

_Me encantó esta experiencia, hacía mucho **mucho** tiempo que no escribía "inspirada" realmente. Quizás se note o quizás no xD pero yo lo noté mientras lo hacía, la fácilidad y la soltura, las situaciones proyectándose sin pausa en la mente... Para no perder el hilo de la historia, antes de escribirla digitalmente, iba enumerando premisas en un anotador xD y así evité muchos errores temporales y de situaciones y he nutrido un poco más la historia._

_Espero que ninguna haya quedado inconforme y claro, que a nadie se le ocurra tener lástima por el amargo y maquiavélico rey Vegeta... que en el primer capítulo parecía tan cute y perfect para Bulma xD Por cierto, qué suertuda... 2 Veges! xD_

_Ah... se quedaron hasta el final de los créditos? No se mal-acostumbren eh..._

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

-Te eché tanto de menos... -repitió Bulma en su cama, el saiyajin sonrió divertido.

-Ya lo has dicho... unas cien veces- comentó en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos, Bulma no quería dejar de mirarlo. El crepúsculo de la mañana comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte, la mujer recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el delineado de los músculos del torso del saiyan pasando sobre los vendajes.

-Pero es cierto... No puedo dejar de decírtelo, si pudieras saberlo... -dijo buscando sus ojos, el mercenario los abrió cansado para observarla.- Jamás pensé que volvería a verte- dijo acongojada mientras se abrazaba a él, el saiya apenas pasó un brazo sobre ella para corresponderle.

-Aún así has encontrado un reemplazo -soltó con sarcazmo.

-Vamos, Vegeta... ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? -el saiya guardó silencio un momento- Además, dejame confirmarte que tú eres mucho mejor que él- comentó guiñándole el ojo. Vegeta la miró de soslayo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Siempre dices lo mismo... -se quejó desorientando a Bulma mientras recordaba la discusión que tuvo con su contraparte del presente alterno.

-Sabes que no- le respondió ofendida, se giró para mirar el techo- Milk está muy contenta, pasará por el radar del dragón mañana para revivir a los demás, yo la ayudaré.

-Hmm... -fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-He llegado a pensar que las esferas de Namek me estafaron el tercer deseo.- Vegeta se giró intrigado para mirarla. -¡Te ves muy joven aún, yo pedí exclusivamente que tu edad no fuera la misma de tu muerte sino que te adaptes a estos tiempo y...! -iba a seguir pero fue callada con un beso, sólo uno de los muchos que recibiría para compensar todo el tiempo perdido entre los dos.

_FIN-FIN._

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ES MI DESEO!<em>**


End file.
